The Coming Dawn
by jkmasen
Summary: Edward meets Bella on New Year's Eve 1917. They begin to court until Edward falls ill in September 1918. Carlisle finds him and turns him. In 1929 Edward returns to Chicago to find Bella but she has mysteriously disappears. He of course has to find her.


**Chapter One**

New Years Eve, December 31, 1917

A butler took my coat and directed me towards the ball room. I followed my parents through the long entry hall, taking in the opulent furnishings. I tried not to stare but it was difficult at first. We, soon, entered the large, brightly decorated room.

My family were comfortable, at least, I thought we were. We never struggled to pay bills and were able to purchase anything we wanted.

This - mansion - was beautiful and breathtaking in every way. The Greys were much more than comfortable. Much, much more than comfortable.

The hall opened into a true ballroom. The large wall in front of us was made of glass. The panes were set in ornate frames. A set of double doors were in the center of the wall. To the left of the doors sat a string quartet and a grand piano. Balloons and streamers decorated the room with a large banner welcoming 1918. The music was light, drawing a few couples to dance in the center of the room. I recognized the piece the string quartet was playing - Mozart.

When we entered the room my parents went in opposite directions, my mother to the left, my father to the right. Each stood with friends, talking happily.

Looking around the room I noticed I was one of the few young people. That depressed me a little bit.

"Edward!" a deep voice called.

I turned slowly, not thinking the person was calling me, many people had my same name. It was a very popular name. I saw a large, rotund man staring directly at me. My father stood to the man's left. The voice had not belonged to my father. "Yes?" I said, hesitantly.

"Son," my father said. "Come meet our host."

"Of course, Father." I joined the small group of men. We were all similarly dressed: black suit, rigid collar, black bow tie.

Father introduced me to Mr. Grey, our host and client of my father's law firm. The firm had recently won a large case. This party was to celebrate that win and to ring in the new year.

"Edward," said the large man to me, "it's wonderful to meet you. Your father spoke of you often. A real pleasure, my boy," he finished, patting my back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I replied.

"It's uncanny how much you resemble your mother, though I see much of your father in you, as well."

"Thank you, sir."

"What are your plans for the future, my boy?" My Grey asked as he passed me a drink.

"Please, sir, I shouldn't -" I began to protest.

"Edward," Father said, "tonight is special. It's all right. Just don't overindulge."

"Yes, Father. Thank you." I took a small sip. The amber liquid burned my throat. It seemed to make me more thirsty rather than quench my thirst. "My plans, sir? Mother is distressed because I want to join the army when I'm of age. It would be a great honor to serve my country. Father has been pushing for me to attend his alma mater. I'm sure Mother would be pleased if I went with that course. I'll have time for that after the war."

I didn't miss the look that passed between my father and Mr. Grey. It was very telling.

Of course, I had seen the news articles in the paper about the war in Europe. Casualties were high and devastating. Horror stories were coming out of several war zones in France.

I didn't believe I would go there and end the war. That wasn't possible. I just wanted to do all I could.

Bringing the drink to my lips I took another small sip. The liquor burned again but I felt a warmth grow from the trail the liquor took down the throat. It was a soothing feeling.

My father, Mr. Grey and the other men had moved from me, talking amongst themselves

I noticed the pianist was playing a newer piece by a French composer. A favorite of mine, actually. Claude Debussy. The song wasn't my favorite written by him, _Clair de Lune, _but it was as beautiful.

My mother had started to teach me to play on our little upright piano when I was very young. She always felt I had a natural affinity for the instrument. At first, I complained about practice but came to enjoy playing.

I felt a hand move into the crook of my elbow and a soft voice say, "I would love to hear you play such a beautiful instrument.

"Yes, it would be nice," I had to admit. "Have you made your circuit of the room?"

She looked up at me and smiled, her green eyes - so like mine - shining. "Not yet, you scamp. Mrs. Grey wouldn't let me get a word in. I've never met such a pompous woman in all my years. I would prefer to not speak about her again."

I smiled at that. Mother was devoted to Father and myself. If she was unwilling to talk about Mrs. Grey, she must be something else.

"You're bored, aren't you, dear?"

"I didn't think I would be the youngest person here," I replied.

"You are so wrong about that. There are several young women present. They are standing close to the piano. I thought you had seen them," she said, nodding in their direction.

As we talked we were slowly walking along the back of the ballroom, our backs were toward the windows. I turned with my hand on Mother's on my arm.

Five ladies stood beside the piano close to the double doors that led outside. Two were older and, from the resemblance were mothers to the younger blonde girls. The blonde girls were pretty but then I saw - her.

She was a vision with long, dark hair with alabaster skin and what looked to be dark eyes. Her lips looked very red and kissable.

I looked away when that thought crossed my mind. I had no right to think of her in that way. I didn't even know her name. "Mother," I began, softly, "do you know that girl's name? The brunette?"

"What did you say, dear?"

I cleared my throat gently. "The brunette? Do you know who she is?"

She glanced at the group. "I believe Mrs. Grey mentioned she's new to Chicago. She's staying with the Simmons until her father can get everything settled back home."

I wondered what had happened to her mother. "Do you know her name?"

"I'm sorry, dear. We haven't been introduced. What's wrong, Edward?"

"I must meet her. She is so - lovely."

I could feel my mother staring at me but, at the moment, all I saw was the lovely young woman across the room.

She laughed at something one of her companions said. She didn't cover her mouth demurely as the others had. She laughed heartily with a hand on her midsection. I wanted to be the one to put that smile on her lips, her beautifully kissable lips.

"Edward, she's with Mrs. Simmons. She could introduce you. Dear," she said, placing her other hand on my forearm, "you're quite smitten with that girl, aren't you?"

"I can't take my eyes off her. I must meet her."

"Come along, Edward," Mother said as she brushed non-existent dust from my arm. "Escort me."

As we went across the room Mother noticed the drink in my hand. "What is that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Mr. Grey gave it to me. Father thought if would be fine. I was going to have this one, Mother. I'm not very fond of it. It burns my throat. It's rather uncomfortable."

"I agree with your father, for tonight. I suppose it would be all right." We were close to the group of women. "Stay calm, dear. Remember your manners."

"Of course, Mother," I said, rather confidently. _She_ was right there. _She_ was even more beautiful the closer we were. We were very close now.

"Claire," my mother said, "my son and I were wondering about your companion. We have heard someone new had arrived. Would you introduce us?"

"My pleasure, Elizabeth," the tall woman replied. "You know Lillian and her daughter, Anne?"

"Yes, pleasure to see you again," Mother said. "And, Grace, that is a lovely dress."

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen," said the tall girl, Grace, Claire Simmons daughter was nearly as tall as me. Being over six feet tall, this was very uncommon.

Lillian Davis and her daughter, Anne, were opposites in every way. Lillian was a robust woman. Her daughter, on the other hand, was very petite. She must take after her father.

Claire Simmons said, "I'd like to introduce Miss Isabella Swan, from Seattle, Washington. Isabella, this is Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward."

"Pleasure to meet you, dear," Mother said, as she took Isabella's hand.

"You as well, Mrs. Masen," Isabella said. She, then, extended her hand to me.

I gently took her white-gloved hand and brought it to my lips. I let my lips barely touch the back of her hand. As I did this I smelled flowers. "It is my great pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," I said as I stood to my full height.

"You as well, Mr. Masen," she said, her voice shook slightly.

A smile came to my lips as I heard her voice. It had a quality to it that I couldn't describe. I wanted to hear it for the rest of my life.

"Miss Swan, is your father still in Seattle?" My mother asked.

"Yes, he is, finishing up the details of the move. The last of our things will be arriving in a few weeks with him."

"What does your father do for the living?" Mother asked. I was glad she was here, because I wasn't able to speak at the moment.

"He will be joining the police force."

"What a noble profession," Mother commented.

"You must miss your father," I said, finally finding my voice.

Her gaze moved to mine. When that happened I almost stopped breathing. I've never had that feeling before. Her brown eyes seemed to surround me.

"I do miss him but Mr. and Mrs. Simmons have been very kind and generous. I have enjoyed my stay with them."

"I'm glad you've settled in," I said.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen. That's very kind of you to say," Isabella replied, smiling at me.

Isabella's smile was like a ray of bright sunshine on a cloudy day. It was as if I had never seen the sunshine before.

I knew I had to leave before I did something to embarrass Mother - or myself. "Ladies, if you would excuse me?" I said as I bowed my head to them. "May you all have a pleasant evening."

"Good evening, Edward," several of them said, including Mrs. Simmons and her daughter. Lillian Davis and her daughter were speaking with Mother.

Isabella was looking at me as if she didn't want me to go. _I will see you again, lovely Isabella, _I thought as I turned away.

Since I didn't move very far from them I heard Mrs. Simmons say, "Edward is so polite and kind. He's a model son."

"He does seem quite nice," Isabella said.

She thinks I'm nice. That's more than I expected.

I glanced back and noticed she continued to watch me. I continued on my way wearing a small smile.

"Edward, what's your hurry?" a voice called as I walked by.

I turned to Mr. Grey and my father standing nearby. "My apologizes. I wanted to get a breath of fresh air."

"Nonsense, my boy. Come with us to my study," Mr. Grey said.

Watching my father's expression told me he didn't want me there. "I believe you and the other gentlemen would talk me under the table, sir. If I may speak to my father for a moment, I would be grateful. It will only take a few moments."

"Of course, son. See you in there, Ed," Mr. Grey said then went into the room behind us.

My father nodded to him as he stared at me. "Are you all right, Edward? You seem flustered." He paused looking deep into my eyes. "It's the drink, isn't it?"

"No, Father. I've only taken a few sips."

"Then what is it?"

"I - met - someone," I spoke slowly. I was having trouble breathing or something. I tried again, "I met a girl. She's in that group with Mother. The brunette. Her name is - Isabella Swan." I paused because Father glanced away then back to me, his eyes full of questions. "I want to court her. I have to get to know her. What should I do?"

My father seemed to think about that for a moment, weighing his words carefully. "I'll talk to her father. Where is he? What's his name?"

I looked down. "I'm sorry, Father. Mr. Swan is in Seattle. She's staying with the Simmons."

"Her mother?"

"She didn't mention her. Father, please."

My father pursed his lips, making a decision. "Get that breath of fresh air. I'll speak to Mr. Simmons."

"Thank you, Father."

I watched my father glance toward Isabella then turn and enter Mr. Grey's study. He wore a strange expression.

Turning, I saw another door to my right. There were very few people close by so no one would notice my leaving.

Going toward the door, I downed the rest of my drink. It was a large swallow and it nearly knocked the breath out of me.

Placing the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter, he paused, smiled brightly and asked, "Would you like another, sir?"

I shook my head slowly until I could speak. The burning in my throat was unbearable. "No, thank you," I finally said.

"Very good, sir," he said and bowed his head.

As he left my side I couldn't help be notice he was close to my age.

My hand found the door knob and I was soon outside. The crisp winter air surrounded me but it wasn't as bad as I expected. I closed the door.

A small path was shoveled in the snow. It followed the wall of windows, which threw squares of light onto the snow, turning it from blue-white to the color of old gold.

My thoughts wandered to Isabella as I stood surrounded by cold winter air. I wasn't conscience I was doing this though I couldn't think of anything else.

Her hands, without the gloves, would be delicate and as translucent as her beautiful face, her touch would be gentle. Her arms would be slim, yet shapely. Her hair would be soft as silk as I rested my cheek on it. Her lips would be soft and yielding as I kissed her.

"Damn," I cursed softly. "I can't keep doing that. Why can't I stop thinking about that?"

"Pardon me." A female voice said.

I knew that voice, though I only heard it for a short time. I would know that voice anywhere. "Bella," I gasped.

Why did I call her that? As I thought about this I realized that it fit her, even though I knew nothing about her. It felt right.

Turning, I realized I had moved to the double doors. Isabella was standing in front of the doors, her hands folded in front of her.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, gently.

"Just a moment."

"You shouldn't be here - alone - with me, Miss Swan."

"Are you dangerous, Mr. Masen?"

Why would she ask me that? "No. It's very inappropriate. There should be a chaperone."

She smiled. What a strange thing to do? What was she thinking?

"I've been watching you," she said, her voice light, "since we were introduced. I can't stop watching you. I saw you leave. I couldn't see you from inside so I snuck out. I had to speak to you, Edward."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't call me that. It's inappropriate."

She smiled again, larger than before. Was she laughing at me?

"I wanted to speak to you," she said, "because I wanted to let you know that I told Mrs. Simmons I wanted you to court me."

"You do?"

"Yes, if you want to."

I took a step toward her, then another. I was close enough to reach out and touch her. I kept my hands in my pockets though. "I want to very much. I told my father the same. We probably won't see each other for a few weeks until your father arrives."

"I don't know about that. Before I came outside I saw Mr. Simmons talking to your father. Grace told me who he was."

I nodded to her, uncertain what to say. My father was talking to Mr. Simmons. Without realizing what I was saying, I said, "You should go back inside, Bella. Your lips are turning blue."

"Why do you call me 'Bella'? No one but my father calls me that."

I looked into her eyes. She looked - relieved - that I called her that. "It seemed to fit you more than your given name. You cringe every time someone called you 'Isabella'." I paused, seeing her cringe. "Just like that." I took another step toward her. Only a foot of empty space separated us. It felt as if the air between us was charged. I wanted so desperately to touch her cheek. What would it feel like? "Please," I pleaded, softly, "go inside, Bella. I believe we will see each other again."

"Edward -" she whispered.

Her hands opened and moved toward me. I stepped back.

"Please, go inside." I stepped back. "I'll go inside, as well. Back the way I came."

Her eyes watched me. She seemed to be gauging whether I was telling the truth. As she did then I noticed she began to shiver and her teeth began to chatter.

Suddenly, the doors behind her opened. I backed into the shadows. Mrs. Simmons reached out and took hold of Bella's shoulders.

"Land sakes, girl, what are you doing? Come in here."

"I wanted - a - a breath of fresh air. That's all," she insisted, through chattering teeth. "I guess I stayed out too long."

Her eyes found mine in the shadows as Mrs. Simmons pulled her in and closed the doors.

As I slowly walked to the other door I watched as Mrs. Simmons rubbed Bella's upper arms to warm her. My eyes would not leave Bella's form.

Every movement she made touched me, made me smile and long to be near her again. Hearing her voice or just hearing her breathe spoke volumes to me. It was as if the angels themselves spoke when she did.

How was I going to sit - politely - beside her to court her? How was I going to make small talk when we walked in the park or shared lemonade on the porch? All of that would be unbearable.

I entered the house.

"Edward, there you are. It's almost midnight."

"Hello, Mother."

She took my arm and shivered slightly. "You were outside. Whatever for?"

"I need a breath of fresh air." I glanced up and found Bella again, standing with her group. They had turned, as everyone had, to face the windows. "What's going on?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey just announced a surprise for New Year's. They said to look toward the windows."

As she said this several of the lights dimmed. This, of course, turned the windows from mirrors into windows. The snow covering the ground, the trees and statuary were just visible.

"Mr. Grey suggested it would be quite spectacular," she said.

"It should be," my father offered as he came up beside her. "He's been planning this for weeks."

He kissed Mother's cheek as his arm come around her slim waist. "Darling," he murmured.

Mother's left hand came up and cupped his jaw. She smiled up at him.

I so enjoyed seeing my parents together. No matter where they were it was as if they were the only two people in the world. They always gazed into each other's eyes and touched each other so tenderly.

I couldn't help but believe it would be like that for Bella and me, sometime soon.

My thoughts stopped when Mr. Grey spoke.

"Dear gathered friends and family members, I hope everyone has enjoyed their time here this evening.

"We are here to ring in the new year - the wonderful year - 1918. May it bring the end to the war - " Rounds of "Hear! Hear!" were heard. "and a time of peace and true prosperity for all.

"Let's count down, everyone, from 5 - 4 - " Everyone joined the count. "3 - 2 - 1 - Happy New Year!"

The musicians began to play _Auld Lang Syne_ and fireworks began to light up the night sky. Brilliant blues, reds and yellows exploded across the sky with loud booms.

As Mother said - it was quite spectacular.

I watched the colors light up the room. Everyone was enthralled with the light show. Everyone, that is, except Bella, who turned and looked my way.

No one seemed to notice.

I smiled as she watched me. I couldn't help but watch as well because she smiled shyly at me. The colors were extremely lovely as they played across her skin and dress.

The music slowed and the fireworks seemed to grow momentarily then stopped when the music stopped. The lights came up slowly.

The room erupted into applause as everyone turned to Mr. and Mrs. Grey who stood to my father's left. The couple accepted the applause graciously.

Mr. Grey held up his hands and all quieted. He cleared his throat then said, "Thank you, dear friends. Thank you for sharing this evening with my wife and all here. It has been a true pleasure. I wish you all a safe journey home and a happy and healthy 1918."

People started to disperse.

Mr. Grey stepped in front of me, cutting off my view of Bella. He said, "I hope you weren't too bored, Edward. I was, actually, hoping others of your age would be here."

"No, sir. I do not believe I will ever forget this evening for as long as I live."

"High praise, my boy. Could it be due to the girl you've been watching all evening?"

"Gordon," Mrs. Grey said, "you've embarrassed him."

I did, indeed, feel flushed from head to toe. It did get rid of the last bit of chill from my time outside. I tried to smile and brush it off but -

"Sorry, my boy. I couldn't help it. I will say this," he leaned closer and lowered his voice, "she's interested in you. You'll remember to invite us to your wedding, won't you?"

"Gordon, leave him alone," his wife said. "Edward, Elizabeth, thank you for coming. It was a pleasure to meet you, young man."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey," I said as my skin returned to normal. I kissed Mrs. Grey's hand and shook Mr. Grey's hand.

I followed my parents from the ballroom, my eyes scanning the room for Bella. She wasn't there. The Simmons's were gone as well.

As we put on our coats, my mother glanced at me and leaned toward me, her hand on my arm again. "She's already gone, dear. I believe you will see her again, soon."

I wasn't quite sure how my mother knew this but I should have known to believe her.

**Chapter Two**

I followed my parents into a nicely appointed home on a beautifully tree lined avenue. This was the home of the Simmons; Donald, Claire and their daughter, Grace. I believed they had an older son. He must have been at college.

"Edward, Elizabeth, how wonderful to see you again," said Mr. Simmons as he walked toward the door. His wife held the door open for us.

Mr. Simmons shook hands with my father and kissed my mother's hand as he bowed to her. As he stood tall, he spotted me and said, "Edward, my boy, welcome. We've set up for tea in the dining room."

"Has Mr. Swan arrived?" I asked.

Mr. Simmons shook his head, sadly. "No, but we've received a telegram from him just this morning. I contacted him a few weeks ago, telling him about you and your intentions toward his daughter.

"His telegram said to use my best judgement. Though he insisted on a meeting with you when he does arrive."

As he spoke he led us to the dining room. Before we entered the room I asked, "When will he arrive?"

"He's hoping to be here soon. He ran into some bad weather."

"I hope he makes it soon. I look forward to meeting him," I offered as I entered the dining room. Mr. Simmons entered with me. My parents were behind me as Mrs. Simmons entered last.

My eyes found Bella's as soon as we entered. She was sitting at the table with Grace and laughing softly at something Grace had said.

When her eyes found mine her smile grew.

It was the most wonderful sight I've seen in three long weeks. To me it had been the longest three weeks in my life. My father was being evasive. Every time I asked him about Bella and I courting he said everything was being taken care of and that I shouldn't worry about it. He smiled every time he said it.

When he said we were going to join the Simmons for tea this afternoon I was over the moon.

I watched Mrs. Simmons take the seat beside her daughter. I noticed there were only two other places set. So, that meant Father and Mr. SImmons would not be joining us. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Mother took the seat beside Mrs. Simmons so that left the seat next to Bella for me. This was going to be interesting.

After I took the seat between the two most important woman in my life Mr. Simmons looked me in the eye and asked, "Edward, what are your intentions with Isabella?"

My eyes stayed with his, unwaveringly as I said, "My intentions are simple. At the moment, I want to get to know her. I want to know everything about her.

"If, as we get to know one another, she and I are complimentary, I will ask her father for her hand in marriage. When I ask her I would hope she would say 'yes' to my proposal."

"Your father has told me you want to join the army and fight in the Great War. How does Isabella fit in with those plans?"

I knew that question was coming. I never hid the fact that I wanted to join the army. "At this time, all I can say is - I hope the war ends soon. I wanted to join after I turned eighteen and that's not until next year, in the summer. I, like many others, pray for the end of the war."

Mr. Simmons took that in for a moment. "Why did you say that?"

I glanced at Bella and sighed. "Even though this is the second time I have seen her, I cannot imagine how difficult it would be to never see her again. When I think of it only one word comes to mind: unbearable."

I watched as looks passed between my parents and the Simmons.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not, son," my father said.

Mr. Simmons smiled and said, "Have a nice time everyone. We'll be in my study."

After they left the room, we began making small talk. This lasted for 15 to 20 minutes, not that I noticed the time passing.

I was extremely aware of Bella sitting next to me, just as I was New Year's Eve. Her every movement, word she spoke or breath she took was all I could think about.

Her left hand rested on her thigh under the table. All I wanted to do was reach across the space between us and gently take her hand.

I thought about how gentle her touch would be, how hesitantly and lightly she would hold my hand.

That's when I heard my mother ask, "Isabella, you've mentioned your father quite often but you've said nothing of your mother. Why is that?"

As my mother spoke, I watched Bella's delicate hand. It clenched into a fist as she listened to my mother.

Slowly, it relaxed and lightly rested once more on her thigh. What would she say?

"My mother," she said, "is not with us any longer."

Her voice was soft and gentle but there was something she wasn't saying.

Did her mother pass away? If she did, why not just say that. Could it be something else? What could it be?

I had many questions but was hesitant to ask with so many others here.

Bella glanced over to me, a look of relief on her face, as if she was grateful no other questions were asked.

I smiled, encouragingly, I hoped. I wasn't quite sure what, if anything, I could say.

"Edward," Mrs. Simmons began, "what are your plans if the war ends? Perhaps I should say 'when' the war ends."

"I am quite interested in the law, Mrs. Simmons. I'm planning to go to Father's Alma Mater, Harvard. Father has said it's very hard work."

"I'm sure you'll do well," Mrs. Simmons commented.

"Thank you for saying that."

There was a short pause in the conversation until Mrs. Simmons spoke up, "Isabella, did you know that Edward plays the piano?"

"No," Bella said as she glanced at me. She was smiling. "How long have you played?"

"As long as I can remember," I offered, uncomfortably.

The women around the table chuckled softly at my expense.

My mother spoke up, saving me from deep embarrassment, "I've been teaching him how to play since he was five. He has natural talent."

Well, now I'm blushing because of my mother's praise. My mother was very proud of my abilities.

A small voice from my right said, "I would love to hear you play sometime."

"It would be my pleasure to play for you, Isabella."

"I've told Donald we should get a piano."

"Don't worry, Claire. Perhaps, next time, we can meet at our home. You wouldn't mind playing for us one afternoon, would you, dear?" Mother asked as she placed her hand on my forearm.

"Of course, Mother. I would enjoy playing for all of you," I said taking in each of the ladies around the table. My eyes fell on Bella last and stayed on hers until she smiled sweetly. I returned it happily.

As Mother and the others talked, Bella and I did the same. We asked each other simple questions: favorite color, music and books.

I've found she is very well read. She's read all of Shakespeare's plays and sonnets, much of Lord Byron's works as well as Jane Austen and the Brownings. When she said she's read Chekhov's plays I was very surprised but happily. I had the feeling we belonged together.

I read the note again. It read:

Edward,

You must come to the address below before 3 pm.

It's very important. Do not be late.

Father

I was a few blocks from the address. I checked my pocket watch and saw I had 15 minutes to reach my destination.

It was Sunday and already it was a busy day. After church this morning and returning home with my parents for lunch, I had piano lessons with Mother for an hour. When we returned from church Father handed me a note and said to read it after my piano lesson. As I read the note for the first time, Father announced he and Mother were going out.

One day a month, no matter how busy he was, Father would make time and spend the day with Mother. They always came home so happy.

The note gave me no clue as to why I should go to this house or if my parents would be there. I was perplexed by this whole thing. If Father said it was important then I would be there.

The quiet neighborhood was mostly bungalow-style homes surrounded by trees. It was very nice and thought it would be a nice place to live. The address directed me to a home with a stone porch with arches along the roof edge. It was a handsome home with dark wood siding and a chimney made of the same stone as the porch.

I walked up the steps to the porch five minutes before 3 pm. I tapped on the door and stepped back.

The door opened and I was quite surprised to see Bella standing there.

I had seen her yesterday, we had lunch with my mother then I played for them. I also saw her at church this morning and she made no mention of her father being home.

She smiled, a beautiful smile and said, "Edward, you made it. We're expecting you. Come in."

I was unable to move as I took her in. She wore a dark blue dress that made her skin look like fresh cream. Her hair was loose. It flowed over her shoulders, falling half way down her back. I had this unbelievable urge to put my hands into her hair and pull her head back to kiss her. She did not look like this in church today. Her voice snapped me out of my fantasy.

"Edward, come in. It's freezing."

"Of course. My apologies." I stepped into the house.

She closed the door as I removed my coat and gloves. She took them with my hat and put them away. She returned down a small hall.

"Bella," I began slowly. "what's going on?" I realized I was leaning over her. I straightened up at once.

"Just follow me," she said and moved to the door along the right wall of the living room. The pocket door was closed.

"Bella, please," I begged. The suspense was killing me.

She placed a finger to her lips. "Father is waiting for you."

Her father. When did he arrive? Mr. Simmons told me last week that he wasn't sure when Mr. Swan would arrive. Was I ready to speak to him? I had to be. I nodded to her, smiling. "Thank you, Miss Swan," I said, loud enough that the man in the next room must have heard me.

I straightened myself a bit, making sure my sleeves were straight, as was my tie. I ran a hand over my hair to put it in it's place. It had a way of being unruly more often than not. I looked at Bella once more. She smiled and mouthed, "Good luck."

I returned her smile and waited as she opened one of the pocket doors. I entered and she closed the door behind me.

The room I entered, a den, was small but comfortable in both feel and furnishings. The chairs were large and overstuffed. The decor consisted of police and fishing memorabilia, including a large fish mounted on the wall above the man seated in one of the overstuffed chairs. Mr. Swan was dressed casually, his shirt collar open and his sleeves were loose. It was easy to tell where Bella got her coloring, She inherited her eye and hair color from him.

"Sir," I began, "I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"Have a seat, Edward."

"Thank you, sir." I settled myself beside him in a matching overstuffed chair. I could see his enjoyment of them, the chairs were very comfortable. Glancing at him, I could see he had many questions for me. It was as if I could actually hear them as they crossed his mind. I folded my hands in my lap and waited for him to speak. I didn't have to wait long.

"I've spoken at length with Mr. Simmons and your father, Edward, and I'm quite impressed with what they have told me about you. Mr. Simmons would not stop telling me how polite and kind you have been to my daughter. You are the very model of a gentleman."

"Thank you, sir."

"And your father assured me your intentions toward my daughter are true."

"I want to make her happy," I vowed, truthfully.

He nodded silently then said, "I also spoke to my daughter."

I was surprised to say the least. My experience in this is limited but women were never consulted. This told me something about Mr. Swan, he valued what his daughter thought and how she felt about me. I blinked a few times because I was speechless.

"She told me you have done everything you could to make her feel welcome in a large, unknown city. You were friendly and kind and all she wants to do is spend time with you."

"It would please me very much to do the same."

Mr. Swan leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. He clasped his hands in front of him, placing his fingers on his lip.

He doesn't believe me. Why did I always say the first thing that came to mind?

"Edward," Mr. Swan said, interrupting my thoughts, "I want to believe you when you say things like that. I want to believe you care for her."

"I do, sir, more than anything. I think about her when I'm not with her. When I'm with her I think of ways to be with her longer.

"Mr. Swan, I have been captivated by her - " I paused when I saw his face. He seemed angry. I continues, "I'm captivated by her as a person. She is intelligent and very thoughtful about many things." His face relaxed. "We've talked about politics, the war, music, books and so many other things for hours." I paused. "Always with a chaperone, I can assure you, sir. My mother or Mrs. Simmons were always with us."

"You've been with my daughter twice since New Year's?"

"Yes, sir. We had tea two weeks ago and last Saturday we went to see a movie. The newsreels upset her - She doesn't want me to go to war."

"Your father mentioned you wanted to join the army." I nodded. "It's bad over there, son."

"I'm aware of that, sir," I said, returning his hard gaze.

"Have you touched my daughter?" he asked, surprising me by the change in subject.

Don't panic, I told myself. "During the newsreels she panicked a bit and clutched my hand. I didn't want to distress her anymore by drawing away. It seemed to relax her."

I would not tell him about the kiss I stole at the beginning of the movie or the one toward the end. They were simple pecks on the cheek.

"That was the only time?"

"My mother and Mrs. Simmons would not allow it."

He leaned back, his lips twitching, as if he was holding in a smile. "Relax, son. After everything I've heard about you I believe you."

"Thank you, sir. Isabella means the world to me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I believe the only question I have - When did you arrive in Chicago?"

He chuckled shortly. "Actually, my train arrived late last night. I went to the Simmons home to speak with Donald. We were up quite late so I slept in this morning. It's not something I normally do but it couldn't be helped. I came home while Isabella went to church this morning. I spoke to your father mostly by telegraph during my travels."

"Yes, I should have known that. Mr. Simmons mentioned he communicated with you in that way." I looked at the fish above Mr. Swan's head and briefly motioned to it. "That's a beautiful specimen. Did you catch that monster yourself?"

"I did indeed. I have several friends from the Indian reservation on the Pacific coast of Washington State. They know all the best fishing spots. I think that will be the only thing I'll miss most by moving here. Do you or your father fish?"

"I'm sorry but we never gave it a try. Perhaps we could make a day of it sometime in the future."

"That sounds like a good idea." He paused then continued, "I hope I didn't scare you too much, Edward. I have to take care of my little girl. She's very important to me."

"I understand, sir. I will do everything in my power to make her the happiest woman in the world, no matter what happens."

"We'll see how things play out, Edward. Bella seems to feel the same way. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"I can't wait, sir."

"Bella, come in, please," he called.

She opened the pocket doors and entered. She left the doors open. "Yes, Father."

"After our conversation, I've decided the courting will continue. He seems quite earnest in his intentions and I know how much you care for him, even after such a short time."

"Thank you, Father."

To me, she seemed to be fighting her smile. I was doing the same.

"Have you made plans for Saturday?"

"My mother suggested the theater. I'm not sure which play we'll see," I said.

"That sounds like fun," Mr. Swan said. He didn't sound like he thought it was fun.

"I'll be here to pick her up at 11:30," I supplied. "We planned to have lunch then see what was playing."

"Your mother will be accompanying you?"

"Of course. She was looking forward to it," I said.

He nodded, seemingly happy with the meeting. "Could you see him out, Bella? I still need to catch up on my sleep."

"Yes, Father."

"Follow me, Mr. Masen. I'll get your coat and hat," she said, holding her hand out to direct me.

I exited the den and waited for Bella to follow. She closed the pocket doors and went to the closet she had placed my things. "It was so good to see you today, Bella," I admitted as I took my hat and placed it on my head.

She smiled up at me, holding my coat up. I slipped my arms into the sleeves as Bella smoothed the shoulders of my coat after I shrugged into it. Her hands were sure and she didn't shy away from touching me. I must say it would be easy to get used to her touching me in these little everyday ways.

"It was good to see you, as well, Edward. I hope the rest of your day goes well."

"You, as well, Bella."

She went to the front door and opened it slowly. "I'll see you Saturday at 11:30."

"I might be early," I offered, quickly and pulled my gloves on. I took her hand and kissed the back of it, gently. "Good day, Bella."

"'Bye, Edward." She held the door open widely and watched as I went through it. I felt her eyes on me as I walked away from her house.

From the day I visited her father, Bella and I spent every Saturday together with my mother or Mrs. Simmons. We did many things. The movies was most popular, once a month we would see the newest one. Other times we would spend at home, mine or Bella's. I think Bella liked to come to my home just to hear me play.

As the days grew warmer we would walk in the park, her hand resting in my bent elbow, and we talked about everything. Each day we knew more and more about her, I fell more and more in love with her. I had the feeling she felt the same.

In June, we started to go to a local dance hall, several times a week. Each night was a different theme. My favorite being the waltzes. Bella went along but she wasn't very enthusiastic. Her favorite was the more upbeat foxtrot. She said it was the most fun she had in a long time. When Bella told my mother how much fun it was, my mother was able to talk Father into going along. It surprised me to see my Father dance and have fun.

As the summer progressed, I was sure of one thing. Bella would be a large part of my future. She would be my future.

By the end of August there was a strange feeling in the air. There was a lot of talk about many people getting sick, in Boston and a few other places. This illness even affected the soldiers at home and overseas. It seemed they weren't just sick, many died from what officials were calling an influenza outbreak.

Something big was happening and I worried what it would mean to my family and friends.

It didn't help matters when Bella's father told us to stop seeing each other until this outbreak ran it's course. I understood his logic because the influenza is spread by contact but the thought of not seeing Bella tore at my heart.

Everything changed when my father came home complaining about joint and muscle pain and the beginnings of a fever.

**Chapter Three**

I heard a voice, a woman's voice.

"You have to save him, doctor. You must promise me you will do everything in your power to save him. You must. He's so young. You must save him."

Mother. My heart squeezed in pain. Where are you, Mother?

I heard another voice, a man's voice, melodic and deep.

"Did I do the right thing? Will he survive this? If he doesn't - will I have the strength to repeat it? Edward, I'm sorry to cause you so much pain."

Who is that? His voice was so caring and gentle. I didn't recognize the voice. I thought about what he has said. Was he referring to me - will I survive what? I don't recall any pain.

Suddenly, a wave of fire spread across me, from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. The heat was everywhere. As time passed it grew hotter.

Who's screaming? I suddenly realized that I was the one screaming; loudly, heart-wrenching, desperately.

Will it ever end?

I listened as I screamed in pain. I was surprised I could so this; think so calmly as I writhed in pain.

I listened to everything, heard everything that happened near me.

There was a gentle rustling of fabric as someone moved. Who? I knew not. There was a soft exhaled breath in the same direction as the rustling fabric. A heartbeat. Was that my heartbeat? It's so loud. I've never been able to hear my own heartbeat before.

I also thought about what I didn't hear.

Though I felt as if I was on fire my skin did not sizzle. If there was another person in the room why couldn't I hear another heartbeat.

"One more day," the man's voice said. "Edward, only one more day."

His voice was so caring. Why? How did he know me? Why did he care so much for me? One more day - of what?

Hours passed.

The only way I could tell this was the man's gentle slow breathing. I thought his breathing was too slow. I realized something else - my heartbeat was slowing as well.

I concentrated on it for some time. Each beat sounded wrong, heavy and slow, as if it wouldn't beat again.

I'm dying, I realized.

"Soon, Edward," the man said. "You should wake up soon."

What? I'm not dying. His voice seemed very sure. That was when I realized I didn't feel as if I was on fire.

Well, it was still there, just not as severe as it had been. I must have stopped screaming. It seemed still, quiet, wherever we were.

Dimly, I remembered a hospital, many people dying. My mother was there as sick as I was.

Were we still at the hospital? It seemed too quiet to be the hospital.

What's happening to me?

More time passed.

My heartbeats were so far apart I hung on the sound, expecting to never hear it again.

The fire changed as well. The burning seemed to flow from my torso and down my arms and legs. My feet and hands still burned. I heard my heartbeat and felt the fire flow from my fingers and toes.

I waited and waited to hear my heart beat again. Time seemed to stretch away from me. Still there was no heartbeat but I wasn't dead. Was I?

"Edward," the gentle voiced man began, "you can open your eyes."

I can? Did I want to? What would I find when I opened my eyes?

Wanting to do this slowly, I took a deep breath. I could - taste - so many things through that simple motion.

We were, definitely, not in the hospital.

The room, wherever it was, smelled of fresh cut timber, very fresh and clean smelling.

The man, who was seated close to me, took a deep breath as he waited. He smelled very clean, as well, like cedar and spices.

Listening, I heard birds close by. There must have been an open window nearby. A breeze blew in gently.

I moved my fingers on my right hand just a bit. It was a twitch, to see if I could move. It felt as if I had been in this position for days.

My hand came up and my fingers brushed across my forehead. My arm felt solid and heavy. My skin felt extremely smooth and silky. It felt wrong in some way.

I decided to open my eyes.

"Edward," the man said, "finally." A sigh followed his words.

My eyes opened and I gazed at my hand as it hovered over my face. I was glad I had left my hand over my face. A shaft of sunlight fell across my face.

I became fascinated by the strange reflections that danced across my palm. It was quite beautiful but what caused this?

Moving my hand away and into the sun, my hand exploded into a million small rainbows of light.

"What?" I said. At least I thought it was my voice. It was melodic and different than I remember.

"Hello, Edward," the man said.

My head whipped toward him and a hiss escaped my lips. Did I just hiss?

The man smiled. He didn't seem to be angry - just calm and relaxed.

I studied him, not moving. He had a kind face with the bone structure of a movie star. Light blond hair reached his collar. His skin was very pale so his eyes were very noticeable. I blinked when I noticed the color. They were gold.

That was not a natural eye color.

"Who are you?" I asked, still put off by my strange voice.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember me. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I was the doctor caring for you and your mother. I - "

"My mother. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. Her suffering is over."

A sob escaped my lips, dry and heaving. I recovered quickly, which was shocking. "Why are I not dead? What did you do to me?"

Carlisle sat quietly for several minutes. "Okay, now that you've calmed yourself… This is very important. You need to listen to me without interrupting."

I blinked at him. Was I not calm before?

The man in front of me looked to be in his early 20s but his demeanor was that of a much older man. Having a vague memory of such a man in my life, I did as I was told.

"Edward, this will be a lot for you to take in. Please, bear with me. Much of it you will not believe. You must believe me, Edward."

"I'll do my best, sir."

He smiled, again. "You may call me 'Carlisle', Edward." I nodded. "You were dying. This influenza is killing more people than the war. Did you know that?" I shook my head in disbelief. "It's spread all over the world with no end in sight.

"Your mother begged me to save you. An hour later she was gone. I knew you would follow her soon after. You were very sick, Edward. I was sure you only had a few hours.

"I took you and your mother's body to the Morgue. When I was alone with the dead I took you from the hospital."

I found his voice very soothing. He had a slight English accent, very subtle. It was noticeable on certain words. "Where are we?" I had to ask when he paused. I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Carlisle."

"Don't be. It's natural to have questions. We're in a fishing shack north of Chicago. It's as far as I could get before the illness took you. I didn't have much time." He paused as he leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his fisted hands. "To save your life, Edward, I changed you. You will no longer age, ever become sick or die. You're a vampire."

I absorbed what he said. Of course I didn't believe him. I was unfamiliar with the legends and folklore. "Vampires don't exist," I stated shortly.

"Not as people believe them to be. You saw what happened to your hand in the sunlight. Look at your eyes," he said, holding out a hand mirror.

I sat up slowly and took the mirror from him. Holding it up, I gazed into my eyes. They widened. I looked back at myself from the mirror with blood red irised eyes. My eyes were brilliant green, like my mother's. I looked at my teeth. "My teeth are normal," I observed.

"The stories about vampires are riddled with myths. Pointed fangs are a myth. Your teeth are very sharp. They have to be."

I drew my index finger across the edge of my teeth. When I pulled my finger away I noticed an inch long gash on the pad. I continued to watch as it closed up right before my eyes. "What have you done to me?" I wondered, my voice full of horror.

"I've saved your life."

"You made me a monster. I don't want to kill people." As soon as I said it my throat felt so dry and I had an overwhelming - need - to find something to drink. My hand went to my throat.

"You need to feed." He stood and placed some clothing at the foot of the table I was sitting on. "Change and follow me. I'll wait outside."

Carlisle turned and left the little room.

He closed the door and walked away. I could hear every movement he made. It sounded like he was talking to himself.

I took in the room around me. It was very plain and rough. The walls were covered with fishing poles and nets. The table I sat on was a worktable. I was unsure what it was used for. I was sure I didn't want to know.

I heard something. I recognized the voice as Carlisle's but I hadn't heard him move from where he stopped outside the door. His voice was clear. _He'll understand as soon as I tell him. He won't have a problem then. I didn't imagine what I saw in him. The goodness and purity._

What? I stood up and instantly found myself at the door. So, I can move fast, I can hear over great distances and what else. Oh, forgot the healing. The eyes, though, are terrifying. Why are mine red while his are gold?

I was wearing the gown from the hospital. I pulled it off, it shredded in my hands as if it was made on tissue paper. I'm stronger than before. I'll have to be careful.

Glancing down at my chest, I found another surprise. The muscles of my body were different, more sculpted. I never knew I could look like this. I looked like an ancient Greek sculpture.

I pulled on the clothes, carefully. The clothing was simple; a button down shirt and a pair of trousers. I guess vampires liked casual.

As I left the room, I heard Carlisle say, _He didn't leave. I'm so glad._

That small statement made me pause with my hand on the door to the outside of the shack. I could smell the lake nearby.

He is - glad - I didn't leave. I don't think I could fathom leaving him. He can tell me everything I need to know to survive this new life of mine. I need Carlisle. I think he may need me as well.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door. Carlisle stood on the small stoop, he had turned when he heard the door open.

When I was standing next to him I was pleased to note we were the same height though he wasn't as lanky as I was. "Should we be worried about humans?"

"No, because of the influenza there are very few humans here. We can avoid them."

"But - if I need to feed," I stumbled on the last word.

"There is a reason my eyes are gold while yours are red. Red eyes are the natural color for vampires. Your eyes are red because of the blood still in your system. If you were to feed on humans your eyes would stay red, growing a deep burgundy."

"So, if you don't feed on humans - "

"I feed on animals. Human blood has never passed these lips. Well, apart from yours."

"Would you consider it rude if I ask how old you are?"

"Of course not, Edward. I'm nearly 300 years old." He paused watching my reaction. When he saw what he wanted he continued, "Now, we won't find the right kind of animals here. We need to go west. Are you ready to run?" He finished, grinning.

I was perplexed. "Run? How far?"

"To the Rocky Mountains. Just keep up with me, don't run past me. I only say that because we might come upon a human. If we're separated I won't be able to stop you from hurting someone. I'll do my best to stop you from hurting a human."

"Why would you have a problem?"

"Because the human blood in your system makes you stronger and faster than me. Your thirst for blood is stronger as well. You would kill a human before I could stop you."

"I don't want to do that."

"I know, Edward. There is more I need to tell you but we can do that on the way. Ready?" He watched me, gauging my reaction. "We have natural grace, balance and agility. Just follow me."

I wondered what he saw in my eyes. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, beside the thirst. It was all-encompassing.

Carlisle took off straight west. I followed, trying to get the feel of this.

It didn't take as long as I thought.

The feel of my feet against the earth, the wind in my hair. It was the most exhilarating feeling I've ever experienced. I didn't want it to end.

I knew I could go faster but I wanted to stay with Carlisle.

He began to tell me about our kind, especially newborns.

Concentrating on his words, I found it quite easy to run and not worry about where I was going. I could run at terrific speeds, listen and absorb all he was telling me and I realized I could do more, think more. Questions built up in my mind and I knew I wouldn't forget them until I had chance to ask them.

I wondered why I was so calm when he said newborns were ruled by their thirst. Carlisle had paused his monologue for a moment so I asked.

He said, "It's perfectly simple, son. We're nowhere near humans so they won't tempt you. If we were strolling down Michigan Avenue you would have a problem."

I stopped running. He called me 'son'. I felt hands rest on my shoulders. My eyes came up and found Carlisle's concerned gaze.

I was taken aback by my own actions. I was sure other older men, my father included, had called me 'son' but hearing it just now was unexpected.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

I can't tell him. He'll think I'm crazy. "I'm fine, Carlisle. I thought I smelled something but it's gone now."

_He's trying so hard to be good, _I heard but where did it came from? It was Carlisle's voice but his lips hadn't moved.

He smiled and continued, "Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Edward. You can tell me anything, as well. That's why I'm here, I'm not going to abandon you."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Not a lot. It's considered very bad form." He slapped my shoulder a few times. "Ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"We're close to the Mississippi River. Can you swim?"

"I don't know," I admitted, softly.

"Don't worry. You'll find we are quick learners."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry I hissed at you, before. I don't know why - "

"Don't worry," he repeated. "I surprised you. It's completely understandable." He took off again, calling over his shoulder, "Come on."

I followed him with a huge smile on my face. Running had become my favorite thing. I always wanted to do this.

The sun was lowering in the western sky when Carlisle stopped again. The mountains rose ahead of us. It was a magnificent sight.

"There's snow on the mountains," I observed. "It's only September."

"Some of them always have snow. Come on. I have the perfect place for you to hunt."

"I'm not sure why we had to come here," I said as we walked quickly to the mountains. "Surely, there are animals where we were."

"Of course, there were. Deer, fox, wolves and other smaller game. The foxes would've been fine but they are small, you'd need ten of twelve to satisfy you. Wolves are better but I've never been able to feed on our old enemies cousin. Deer are the right size but it's an aquired taste. Not good for the first meal of a newborn."

"Why is that?"

"You need something closer to the taste of humans. As well as something large enough to satiate you with the fewest animals taken."

"What are we looking for?" I wondered.

"Large carnivores, bears or mountain lions." We stopped among some foothills, We had passed a small town seconds before we stopped. "What do you smell, Edward? Take a deep breath."

I did as he asked. Scents exploded around me. We were downwind, it gently blew toward us, bringing everything right to us.

FOOD! My senses screamed at me, my throat tightening and burning. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth, hoping to ease the burning in my throat. It didn't work. "There is a bonded pair to the north," I said, growling as I spoke. "There's also a lone male to the south. I can smell more - deeper in the mountains." I turned to him. "I want them. They are mine."

Carlisle stepped back and put his hand out as if to say "After you" and waited for me to move.

I ran off to the south first, not caring if Carlisle followed or not.

My head broke the surface of the mountain lake. I could sense Carlisle nearby but he didn't say anything immediately.

Shaking my hair from my eyes, I made a decision that I knew Carlisle would not agree with but it had to be done.

While I was cleaning up in the lake I settled on the bottom and just sat there for the longest time. It felt strange to not need to breathe. It wasn't uncomfortable just - strange.

With my new eyes I could see quite well underwater. There weren't very many fish in the cold water. Well, I thought the water must be cold but I was, again, quite comfortable.

As I sat on the bottom, I thought about my previous life. I remembered my mother somewhat, my father less so. I didn't remember the hospital or my illness. I was glad for that.

I closed my eyes. Something nagged at me. I was forgetting something or someone very important to me.

Suddenly, flashes of color made me open my eyes. Flashes of red, blue and green light moved through my mind. With it I saw a young woman. She had a sweet, heart-shaped face and long dark hair and dark eyes. I couldn't be sure of the color because of the flashes of light.

The next thing I knew I felt a small gloved hand in mine. It was warm and soft and for a second it squeezed mine tightly.

In my mind I looked from our clasped hands to her face and into her warm chocolate eyes. She smiled, shyly and my heart felt like it would explode with happiness.

That was then, of course. Now my heart was a silent lump in my chest.

When that woman smiled at me I remembered a name, the most important name in my life. I couldn't believe I almost forgot it.

Bella. My beautiful, sweet Bella.

I had to go back to Chicago. I had to bring that up to him, carefully.

I swam to the lake's edge and using my ruined clothing, dried off. I heard Carlisle running to join me. He had gone to find more clothes for me. My first feeding had been messy but a whole lot of fun.

While I hunted I vaguely remember Carlisle saying things, to himself it seemed. I heard him quite clearly. I wondered if he was mad in some way. Mother always pulled me away from people who talked to themselves as I was growing up.

Could a vampire go mad? That thought made me pause because I've put my trust in this man. Was I wrong to do that?

Carlisle appeared on the other side of the lake. He hadn't seen me.

The lake wasn't very large so I could see him clearly even in the twilight.

I heard, _Where is he? Is he still underwater?_

His lips did not move. I was sure of it. Something - else was different about me. I couldn't bring myself to admit what that something could be.

"Carlisle," I spoke in a normal speaking voice, "did you find something?"

I knew no matter how softly I had spoken that he would have heard me.

He was beside me in a moment. "It should work for now. How do you feel?"

"Better, though a bit bloated."

"That will happen when you drink from three mountains lions. Was that really necessary?"

I nodded as I dressed in the clothes he had found for me. I felt much more grounded and normal. "I needed it, Carlisle. How long until I'll have to feed again?"

"If it was me, not for a month at least. For you, probably a week, maybe. Just to be safe we're staying away from humans."

I was afraid he would say that. I must have made a face at him. I heard, _What's wrong?_ It, definitely, came from Carlisle. I heard his words in my head.

"I need to go to Chicago."

"Why?" he wondered.

"I need to make sure someone is safe," I said after a short pause. I heard, _Your parents are dead._ I answered, without thinking, "I know that, Carlisle. I need to check on someone else."

He blinked at me. "You know what?"

"I know my parents are dead."

"You - " he paused, shortly, "you heard what I was thinking?" I nodded. "How long has this been happening?"

"Since I opened my eyes. I thought you were constantly muttering to yourself. You weren't next to me so I didn't see that your lips weren't moving. A few times I noticed your lips weren't moving but I distinctly heard your voice."

"Could you do that when you were human?"

"Of course not. Mother always said I could read people." I thought for a moment. "Carlisle, why can't I cry? Every time I think about my mom I'm so sad but I can't cry."

"What?" he said. He seemed distracted. "Our bodies don't produce tears."

He sat down on a nearby boulder and began to think about my ability. Thoughts flew through his mind at amazing speed. The only clear words that I recognized were: like aro, volturi, problem, protect and safe. Some I wasn't sure were words.

I tried to think of something else, to block him out but I couldn't. I wondered how far I'd have to go to not hear him. It would be very far.

Softly, I said, "I'm going to Chicago, Carlisle."

I began walking away, just to get away from his thoughts when suddenly he was in front of me. His hands held out in front of him.

"That's not a good idea. It's too risky."

"I don't care. I need to see if she's okay."

His eyebrows rose. _She? _he wondered, silently.

I moved around him, quickly and started toward the east. I didn't want to talk about it.

"No! Edward, do you want to kill her?"

I paused in mid-step. In my mind I pictured Bella laying at my feet, unmoving, her warm, loving eyes open but sightless. "No," I murmured. "I would never - could never hurt her."

"You wouldn't be able to control yourself," insisted Carlisle. He was in front of me again, his hands on my upper arms.

"I'm in control now."

"For how long? Neither of us know. I'm responsible for you."

Something lurked under his thoughts. It wasn't fully formed so I couldn't hear it.

"What made you decide to bring me into this existence?" I asked. "And don't say it was because of my mother's insistence."

The sun had set, leaving us in complete darkness. We, of course, could see everything.

His expression didn't change as I looked into his eyes. He looked - resigned but still as compassionate as always. His thoughts were silent.

"As you know, I'm nearly 300 years old. I've met many of our kind all over the world. Europe, Asia, North and South America. Most were curious about the way I feed, others viewed it with distaste. None I felt I could become friendly with.

"I have thought about making a companion most of my existence. I've learned everything available about doing just that.

"I knew how to do it, but I agonized over whether I should do it. How could I take someones life just so I could have a friend? How could I take them from their family?

"About 90 years ago, I thought 'What if they didn't have a family or they were sick or dying?'

"But I waited. I wanted to find the right person. Something this - lasting - takes a lot of thought." He broke his gaze from mine, a small, sad smile on the lips. "When I made the decision to follow though, your mother was brought into the hospital with you. Your mother was very ill but you never left her side. You had to know how contagious this illness is.

"I could tell you were also ill. You were sweating with fever. You couldn't eat, could you?"

"I don't remember," I admitted.

He nodded sadly. "As the day progressed, it was a cloudy day so I stayed from the night shift. I watched you with your mother. You were compassionate, kind and devoted. Your face was filled with so much goodness and purity. When your mother begged me to save you then died, I knew I found someone I would want to spend time with."

Goodness? Purity? Did he really see those things in me?

"I wanted someone to spend my existence with that shared the same values. I never wanted to kill a human. I thought someone that felt the same would embrace this lifestyle and not feel I had cheated them from a human life."

I blinked at him. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say. I heard, _I've said too much. I never wanted to frighten him away._ I said, "I'm not afraid. You haven't said too much. I was curious. I'm glad you were truthful with me. Thank you, Carlisle. I still want to go to Chicago. I have to make sure Bella's okay."

His mind took off again. Questions like: _Who is she? When did I meet her? How long had I known her? How special is she to me? _ went around and around in his head.

"Please, Carlisle. It you could stop all the questions. You're making my head spin."

"Sorry about that. I can't help but get lost in my head when I find something interesting. You're ability is quite different from others I've come across. It'll take some getting used to."

"You're not the only one."

He smiled. "Let's get back to Chicago. We'll need to be careful. There are some conditions we need to work out on the way."

His 'conditions' were clear as he moved away from me. "I understand."

"I'll do what I can to protect her, Edward."

We started back the way we came, Carlisle told me about the Volturi, the ruling coven of vampires from Italy.

**Chapter** **Four**

We slowly walked along the tree-lined road. The neighborhood is very quiet, probably due to the influenza that is running rampant through the country. Flashes of memory threatened to overcome me as we walked. The flashes looked like this road but didn't. There was snow on the ground and trees in my memory - that's why it looked different.

Taking in the houses around us, I stopped when a brick bungalow with a stone porch and chimney flashed through my memory. We stood in front of the house in my memory.

"Is this her house?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Looks like they've gone to bed. The house is dark." _Or they are gone from this existence, _he thought.

I decided to ignore him, both his words and thoughts, and went to the right side of the house. She has to be here. One window on the gable wall of the house shone with weak light.

Carlisle spoke up as he followed me. "If you do anything suspicious I will do my best to stop you."

"I'll try not to fight you," I offered as I climbed the tree outside the lighted window. Carlisle stayed on the ground, his eyes on my every move. His thoughts were quiet for once.

As I drew level with the window I realized I had never seen this room before. It wasn't a memory, I knew this. It would have been the one place I could never go.

The room wasn't flowery or overly feminine as I thought it would be. It was very homey and comfortable. The warm yellow light wasn't very bright but it was comforting. The room was very Bella.

A shadow neared the window and I saw her. I stopped breathing for a moment because I was so happy she wasn't claimed by the influenza. She stopped in front of the window. She looked the same but different.

My eyes were different so I saw things in greater detail. I saw the red highlights in her hair, the perfection that was her skin and the sparkle in her eyes.

She wore a dressing gown and her hair was loose. She must have just brushed it because it shone in the soft light, the red in it more pronounced.

"My Bella," I breathed. Anyone that heard it would have mistook it for a sigh.

She walked closer to the window, toward me and I leaned away from the tree, toward her, as if I was drawn to the mere sight of her. It was like that before I changed, completely drawn to her very presence.

Bella looked out the window, I was sure she couldn't see me. I wanted her to see me, to know I wasn't gone from the world.

Reaching for the sash, she opened the window a crack.

A large branch grew toward the house. I hoped it would hold my greater weight as I started down the branch. I breathed a short sigh as it held, not making the slightest sound.

_What are you doing, Edward? _Carlisle thought.

I ignored him. Soon I stood a few feet from the window. The branch went on for a few more feet but it didn't seem safe.

"Bella," I called so she could hear but not too loudly.

She paused, her hand going to her throat.

My voice rose minutely. "Please, Bella, open the window. I want to speak to you." She continued to look uncertain. "It's me, Bella. It's Edward."

She threw open the window. "Edward?!" Her eyes found mine and I felt whole again. "It's really you," she said, smiling. "What happened? I haven't heard from you for a month."

Was it a month? I really couldn't remember. Stay with what I know. "My father became ill, that influenza that's going around." I kept my eyes from looking directly into hers just in case she could see my new eyes. "He died. Then Mom became ill, then me. Mom - " the words froze in my throat. " - died. I was so sick. I didn't realize she was gone." Her heartbeat changed, as did her breathing when she heard the sadness in my voice.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. Your parents were so lovely to me. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I know they liked you as well."

"Father said that everyone that gets sick, dies. How are you here and not sick?"

"I had a very good doctor. He's a miracle worker. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." I glanced into her eyes, quickly. From what I could hear she seemed healthy. "What about you and your father, you're both well?"

She nodded and I looked down. "Father insisted on the proper way to stay well. I stay home. If I come into contact with anyone, I immediately wash my hands. Father does the same. When he works he wears a medical mask."

Carlisle agreed with what she said. _It's the best thing to do, _he thought.

"I'm glad you're well."

"Are you well, Edward?" she asked after a pause. "You won't look at me. Please, look at me, Edward."

"What do you see when you look at me?" I asked still not looking at her.

She leaned out the window. "Your hair is messy but I like the way it looks. Your skin seems to glow from within. I can't see your eyes very well but I'm sure they are as kind and loving as I remember. I see the one I love. Please, look at me, Edward."

_Don't, Edward._ warned Carlisle.

I ignored him, again. She had to know how much I cared about her. I looked up and directly into her eyes. She didn't gasp or pull back. She smiled, so sweetly. She couldn't see the color of my eyes.

"I've missed you so much, love," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"I've missed you, as well, Edward. Now, that you're better, we can continue to court. I can't wait to tell Father that you're all right. He'll be so happy."

_Tell her, Edward, _Carlisle thought. _We must go, soon._

"I'm sorry, love. I have to leave." It hurt me to say that to her. I had to tell her this, so she wouldn't come looking for me.

"No, you can't say that. Why do you have to go?"

"My father's firm found some long lost relatives. I'll be moving in with them as soon as possible."

"No, you can't," she said, tears in her voice. "What about us? We just found each other."

"I'll come back when I can, probably a year from now."

"Do you promise? Do you promise you'll come back?"

"I'll try, love. You know, I'll try. I have to go."

"No, wait," she said, ducking back into the house. She returned quickly, bunches of fabric in her hand. "Take these, my handkerchiefs. I'm giving you seven of them - to remember me by." She reached out as far as she could from the window, trying to reach me.

"Be careful, Bella," I said, reaching out as well. My natural balance kept me from falling and my longer reach closed the space. I took the handkerchiefs from her and she pulled back.

A sweet, floral scent wafted to me as I moved back. My throat burned, more than it had since I opened my eyes. I wanted this blood, I needed this blood. My eyes snapped to Bella as she smiled at me once again. _Mine,_ this scent screamed at me - more than the mountain lion blood. This blood would be more than delicious. My mouth filled with venom. I had to have it. I leaned toward my prey, preparing to spring from my perch and into the girl in front of me. It would be so easy. "Mine," I growled. "MIne."

As I sprang something hard stopped me and pushed me away from my prey. Soon I realized that whatever had stopped me was bashing my head on the ground.

The delicious scent disappeared but I had it in my throat and it continued to burn. I would never forget that scent.

I heard a loud crack. I blinked a few times and was finally able to focus on Carlisle. He was looking down at me with his hands around my neck.

"Edward," he said, calmly, "can you hear me, now?" I nodded. "If I release you, will you stay put?" I nodded, again. "Don't make me regret saving you, son."

I pondered his words. I didn't want him to regret saving me. "The scent - Bella's scent," I gasped. I didn't gasp because his hands were around my throat - I barely felt that. The burn was so powerful, I couldn't help but gasp as I spoke. "The scent," I repeated.

"I mean it, Edward. Don't make me stop you again. Are you sane?"

"Yes, but the scent." I closed my eyes. "Was she hurt? Did I hurt Bella?"

Carlisle glared at me. "Edward, are you lying to me?"

"No, sir."

"You won't run back to her?"

"No, sir," I insisted, my eyes holding his. "Is Bella all right? Please, I need to know." My voice was hard.

One of his hands released my neck. "She wasn't hurt. I blocked you before you reached her. She didn't notice the look on your face or the sound of your voice."

When I didn't move he moved his other hand. He watched as I sat up. "What scent?" he asked, quickly.

Before I answered I looked around myself. We were in a backyard of a quiet house. There were no heartbeats from the houses around us. I couldn't be sure how far we were from Bella's house. "It must have been Bella's, from her handkerchiefs. Where are they? I need them."

"Relax, Edward. I had to hide them."

Before I knew it I reached out and grasped his arm. I squeezed his arm and he winced. "Mine! Where are they? I will tear you apart to find them."

My voice growled again. I couldn't control it. Just the thought of her scent controlled by another was incomprehensible.

Suddenly, I felt as if I was flying. I tried to get him to release me but I couldn't make myself struggle against him.

When he had said he hid Bella's scent my eyes saw red and my mouth flooded with venom. How dare he keep me from my food.

I was dumped and before I could react a deer landed in my lap. It was a 10-point buck and it's neck was broken. "Feed!" Carlisle commanded.

"But - "

"Feed now, Edward. You're not moving until you do," Carlisle said, harshly.

I pulled the deer's neck up and clamped my teeth on its neck. As I watched Carlisle rush off, I drained the cooling body. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to this taste.

When I finished, it disappeared and another took it's place. It was smaller but not by much.

"Feed!" Carlisle commanded.

"Carlisle, I - "

"We are not discussing this, Edward, until you feed."

I did as he wished as he rushed away again.

He's so angry at me. I can't anger him anymore. I enjoyed the few times he called me "son". I didn't like how he said my name the last few times. Does he truly regret changing me?

I can't let him feel that way. If he needs me then I need him as well. More so, actually because I know nothing about this world.

I'm a slave to my thirst, as much as I hate to admit it. If I was alone at Bella's, she would be dead and I would be in agony.

Letting the deer fall from my lips as the last drop left it, I realized I did not like the taste of deer. It was thin and nearly tasteless.

The deer disappeared from my lap and a fox replaced it.

"You need it," Carlisle insisted, gently.

My fingers sunk into the soft, thick fur of the small animal. I've never touched anything so soft before. At least, I didn't remember doing so. I brought the neck to my lips and bit. As the rich blood flowed into my mouth, I sighed. It was so good. It washed the burn that Bella's blood has caused. The burn didn't leave altogether - only Bella's blood would make that happen.

I drained the fox quickly and let it fall onto my lap. I absentmindedly stroked the soft fur as I looked up at Carlisle. He hadn't left.

"Better?" he asked. I nodded, not wanting him to yell at me again. I would wait for him. _What are you thinking, son? _His thoughts a welcome balm.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was in control, really. I didn't think - Bella's scent - I couldn't stop. I wanted it more then anything. I can still smell it. It's so - " I stopped because I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, son," he said, calmly. "Who knew she would be your singer?"

"My - my singer?"

"Your singer is the human whose blood has an extra strong call for you." He paused then proceeded to explain everything he knew, which was quite a bit. He finished saying, "Do you have any questions?"

"Do I have to kill her?" I asked, softly. "I don't want to."

He looked at me, reading my expression. He settled on the ground beside me. "I've read much about this, as I've said but there is very little known about how a singer would affect us, because of our diet. You may, with time, be able to not react so strongly to her blood. It would take time - a lot longer than the year you promised."

My head dropped. I felt defeated before anything even began. "Then there's no hope. I'll kill her if I'm around her."

"Not necessarily. Bear with me as I try to explain my reasoning." I nodded, reading many things in his thoughts: different places all over the country; many faces, vampire and human. The faces he lingered on were of three blond female vampires and a vampire couple. They all had gold eyes, like Carlisle. He continued, "When I came to this continent I met a few of our kind, all nomads and human drinkers. I came upon a group of animal drinkers far north. There were three sisters and a bonded pair. The sisters had adopted this way of feeding because they enjoyed the company of human males and disliked killing them.

"Since they did that they found that the feelings they have for these men deepened. When these feelings lessened, the men went on their way, unharmed."

"So, you're saying, because we drink from animals we can have deeper feelings and relationships with others. We can change while human drinkers cannot."

"It has to be something big, earth-shaking, to affect us."

"Like love. The love of a lifetime. Do you think that's what Bella and I have?"

"You remember her even after the change. We don't remember anything from our human lives. just the most important people. I only remember my father. You?"

"I remember everything about my time with Bella. My mother less so. I can picture my father but not much else."

"What do you want to do right now?"

Without thinking I said, "I want to be with her. I want to hold her hand and be with her. That's all I want to do."

Carlisle smiled. "I'm glad you said that, Edward. I'll keep her gifts for the time being. Don't growl, Edward. If you behave and listen, we'll try to desensitize you. How is the burn in your throat?"

"It's lessened a bit. I don't think it will go away."

"Probably not. Her scent is quite beautiful, very floral and light. Freesia and strawberries. There are other notes - " He paused, looking sharply at me. "Stop growling, Edward!"

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it."

His smile was relaxed now, to put me at ease. "In order to do this, we will have to go somewhere isolated, among friends. We will go to the Alaska Territory to visit our - cousins, I suppose we could contact them. The sisters will love you," he finished with a chuckle.

His thoughts were jumbled, giving me nothing in the way of understanding his last statement. I smiled, happy he had relaxed. I hoped he didn't regret changing me, though he might after what I had to say next.

"I know something is on your mind," he said then thought, _Tell me._

"I want to go home," I, finally, admitted.

"That's not your home anymore."

I explained to him why I wanted to go home. There were a few items I wanted. There were other, personal, reasons I couldn't tell him. I wanted some way to say goodbye to them, however small a gesture it would be. Carlisle looked sad for a moment as if he knew what I wanted to do but did not say anything. The only thought he had was, _Yes, we'll go but there will be more conditions._

A week later we were on our way to our "cousins" home in the Alaska Territory. Carlisle had explained that they lived near the highest peak in the cold northern territory that the local natives called Denali.

This past week had been trying but Carlisle thought it best to take care of matters before we left Chicago.

The evening after we visited Bella we went to my house, again at night. Carlisle had scouted the area after I fed to find out how many people were there.

It was so very quiet. My neighborhood was always quiet but never this quiet. The phrase "deathly quiet" came to mind but I pushed it away. I can't think of neighbors, people I had known my entire life, like that. I had vague memories of them but I was sure they were precious to me.

We arrived at my old home to find a letter addressed to me on the door. It was from one of Father's partners. He must not have heard that I was sick. He wanted me to come to the law office for the reading of Father's will.

As I collected a few items from my parents room, Carlisle came up with a way to see the lawyer. Since I wouldn't be able to go, Carlisle would explain that my mother wanted him to take care of me. She had trusted him, a doctor, with her only son. He would explain my absence by saying I was still recovering and not strong enough to leave Carlisle's residence.

We were lucky when the day dawned cloudy so he could go to the office while I stayed at Carlisle's apartment.

When he returned he was happy to tell me that the lawyer believed him and gave me all the information from the will. He said that with my inheritance and what he made when he was actively practicing medicine would help us when we came back from Alaska.

Every time he thought of Alaska, he thought of the three blond vampires. They were very beautiful, of course. I was sure there was more to Carlisle's thoughts that he was keeping from me about these females. He wasn't letting anything slip other than what they looked like. That was fine, though, at least I knew what they looked like. I wouldn't be surprised by them.

Because of the epidemic, travel was different than I thought it would be. I thought we'd travel most of the way by train but many were not running.

Our mode of travel, running, was probably faster. Even though I had to slow down for him, we were able to go faster without regard to terrain. Forests did not slow us down, rivers were jumped over and forgotten. We avoided cities, because of my thirst, and were able to hunt unheeded.

We arrived at the base of the highest peak I'd ever seen. Even now, in late September, there was snow on the peak.

Suddenly, five vampires were around us. I crouched in defence at once, a hiss escaping my lips. Carlisle's calm thoughts reached me, _Relax, Edward. Look at our friends._

I looked at each of them, staring at the male vampire in front of me. He was tall, though not as tall as myself or Carlisle, with dark, brown hair and an olive cast to his pale skin. _He has a talent, _he thought. _Similar to Aro's but not. _

The male's gaze left me for a moment and he nodded to Carlisle then it returned to me.

Staying in my crouch I looked to the female at the man's left. She shared the olive cast and dark, brown hair with him. She smiled to me as she walked closer to the male and took his hand. They were the couple we were meeting.

The other three came to stand around the couple. Two had pale blond hair, the last had strawberry blond hair and wore a large smile. I relaxed my crouch. As I stood I realized there were the sisters we had come to visit.

"Welcome, Carlisle," said the male. "Who is your newborn talented friend?"

_Are you all right?_ Carlisle thought to me. I nodded. "This is Edward."

"He's very new, isn't he?" asked one of the pale blond women, the shorter one. I found her name in Carlisle's mind: Irina.

"What's his talent?" wondered the other pale blond.

"Ladies, you're being rude," Carlisle said. "Edward, the last one to speak was Kate, before her was Irina. Their sister is Tanya. Eleazar and Carmen are the couple. We hope you can take us in for awhile."

"Of course, Carlisle," said Tanya. "You are always welcome...as is your beautiful friend. So, Edward, what is your talent?"

Even though Carlisle trusted these people, I was cautious. I looked at Carlisle. He thought, _You can tell them._

"I can read thoughts," I answered, looking from Tanya to Kate. "What are yours?" I finished looking at Eleazar.

"I can read talents - what they are and how strong they are," said Eleazar. "And Kate -"

"Can shock people," I finished for him. "That's good to know."

I took in the sisters and the couple. Their thoughts were curious of me. Carmen thought, _Such a handsome young man. We make him cautious though. He must not have met many of our kind. _

Eleazar could not stop comparing me to this Aro person. Carlisle had told me all about the Volturi, especially the leader, Aro. I was sure I did not want to meet Aro because of my ability. The thought of the ancient coven that governed the vampire world gave me pause. I was not sure why but I felt this very strongly.

The sisters - they were something else. Irina seemed all right but a bit standoffish. She didn't seem all that interested in me. Tanya thought of nothing but close personal contact. I was not prepared for her in the slightest. I could not imagine speaking about these things with other men let alone with a woman. She had no problem thinking about everything she would like to do with me. The thoughts that came from her made me very uncomfortable and flushed. I'm very glad it didn't show on my face. Kate seemed just as straightforward as Tanya but in a different way. She seemed very alert but guarded, almost as if she was doing everything in her power to protect those around her. Kate's thoughts about me were curious but she also didn't want to crowd me, which I appreciated.

"I've never tried it on a newborn," Kate commented as she held her hand out to me.

Seeing others fall to their knees after touching Kate's hand, intentionally or not, from the others, made up my mind. I smiled to them. "No, thank you," I offered as the others chuckled.

"How long have you been one of us, _nino_?" Carmen asked, kindly.

"Three weeks, give or take a day or two."

She looked at me, compassion visible in her rich amber eyes. "It's overwhelming, _si_?"

"Yes but Carlisle has been very patient and kind with me."

"Come, _nino_. Let me show you around," Carmen said, taking my arm. She gently guided me into the large log cabin behind them. The others followed, Carlisle chatting with Eleazar, about me it seemed.

**Chapter Five **

1921

I often wonder how things can change in a few years but still stay the same.

Carlisle and I now live in Ashland, Wisconsin. He's working in the local hospital while I attended school. People know me as Carlisle's late wife's brother.

Of course that makes the girls I go to school with think about how sad I was since I lost my sister. They all wanted to comfort me. All that is in addition to them fawning over my looks. It makes me look forward to the sunny days when I have to stay indoors.

After this year in high school, I believe I want to try college. Maybe it will be a welcome change of pace.

Carlisle and I spent two years in Denali. During that time he would give me one of Bella's handkerchiefs. On that first day her fresh scent would drive me crazy. None of the others would want to be around me. Every day after I was easier to deal with. I was saner and calmer.

Since there were only seven handkerchiefs, Carlisle handed them out sparingly. Each time he did, the effect lessened but her scent was like a drug. I could never get enough and a few times I would beg Carlisle for a new one. He would stay strong and wait.

The only relief I had was hunting with Kate. When we did I was able to let go and have a bit of fun. I was quite surprised by the prey this far north. I didn't think there were large predators. I had heard of caribou but the first time I saw a polar bear, I was pleasantly shocked.

It looked lumbering and slow on it's massive legs and large, clawed paws but it could move when it needed. It was almost as fun as taking on a mountain lion.

Hunting with Kate was also a relief from dealing with Tanya. For some reason she got the idea I was lonely and she wanted to be the one to keep me company, intimately. Her attentions were heavy handed and she would never take "no" for an answer. Her attentions also made me uncomfortable. I barely knew her, not well enough to be so familiar with her, even after living with her for two years.

When I was human, I was sure I dreamed of being with Bella that way, after we were married, of course. It would be crass and ungentlemanly to do otherwise. I couldn't dishonor my mother or Bella in that way.

"Mr. Masen, please answer the question," my teacher, Miss Cope, said.

"Shakespeare's sonnets, more than 150 of them, were published in 1609."

"Thank you, Mr. Masen. That is correct."

Again, I was grateful for my vampire brain which allowed me to do a number of things simultaneously. It was especially useful in class. I could think what I wanted and still pay attention in class. Also, having to ignore the thoughts of everyone around me, was a major concern.

The girls wanted me, there were no two ways about it. They wanted me as a boyfriend and they wanted to kiss and comfort me but not one was brave enough to approach me.

The boys, on the other hand, were easier to understand. Perhaps they understood what a dangerous creature I was. Many were jealous about all the stares I received. Some were indifferent, thinking I was as bored as they. They were right, of course, but for so many other reasons. A few, the smartest ones in my opinion, were afraid of me. They seemed to sense I was a danger to them and kept their distance. Definitely, the smart ones.

As I listened to Miss Cope drone on and on about the Bard's sonnets with one ear, ignored the children around me while thinking about other things, I wondered what would change in the near future.

A few hours later I was walking home. The house Carlisle and I shared was small but it was within walking distance to both school and the hospital he worked at night. It was also close to the edge of town, near a forest.

I had fed a few days ago, with Carlisle, so I wasn't in need at the time.

When my eyes changed a few months after our arrival in Alaska, I was very happy. The golden color they had become, while still odd, were not as frightening as the blood red they had been.

As I walked up the few steps to the front door I saw a note tacked up. We did this if we had to communicate while either of us was away. I tried to remember when I had last seen him.

We went hunting on Sunday, it was his day off. Then Monday he started on the night shift. We missed each other for the last few days, it being Wednesday.

I opened the note. It read:

Edward,

Do you remember the fishing shack we

used a few years ago? Please, meet me

there. We haven't spent a long weekend

there in a while. I thought it was long

overdue. Get there as soon as you can.

Carlisle

This was odd. The only fishing shack I knew of was the one he took me to when he changed me. It was south of here, just a few hours north of Chicago.

A few months ago we learned we had to keep our notes innocuous so neighbors, especially nosey older ladies, didn't see something they shouldn't. To anyone else it would look like an innocent request for a fishing trip but to me it reminded me of my change.

Something else occurred to me. Oh, no, what had he done?

I entered our house, dropped my books inside the door and rushed to the backyard. The back of our house faced south and the forest. Before I left the house I made sure our few neighbors were busy, listening and actually looking for random thoughts.

The only sounds I heard were a dog barking a few blocks away and several others welcoming their children home from school. The only thoughts were coming from next door.

Mrs. Newton was reading about Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy and her imagination seemed to be getting the better of her.

I turned my attention to the forest. Opening the door, I turned the lock and ghosted to the trees, hearing the door swing closed and latch.

Knowing Carlisle as I did he wouldn't have wanted me there unless it was necessary.

Running was still my favorite thing. It was the only activity, beside hunting, that made me feel free and happy. Carlisle had told me that after my first year my strength and speed would become like other vampires. My strength was similar to the Denali's and Carlisle's but my speed was still faster than theirs. I disliked having to hold back when I was with them.

I didn't hold back as I ran this time. I had to cross the state of Wisconsin from the shore of Lake Superior to the shore of Lake Michigan. The shack was in Wisconsin just south of Milwaukee. It was a distance of roughly 400 miles. I would get there in a few hours, depending on how many detours I had to make around humans.

As I left behind the forests around Ashland I wondered what Carlisle was thinking, why he went back to that shack. Did he go because he wants to make a new companion? Was he tired of me being his only companion?

I was afraid of the answers to these questions. Of course the questions continued to swirl around my mind as I ran as fast as I could.

The sun was lowering in the western sky as I approached the shack. I listened intently as soon as I was close enough. I heard Carlisle, his thoughts identifiable in a second. He was worried but not for himself. It was then that I heard the heartbeat. It was slow but it was there.

I was five feet from the door when I said, "I'm here, Carlisle."

_Come in , Edward, _ he thought. _I hope I did the right thing. I hope I was fast enough._

Within seconds I was by his side. I was not surprised to find him sitting beside the table I writhed in pain on for three days. There was a woman on the table. She hadn't started screaming yet but she would soon. Her hair was brown and she was petite. Her body looked wrong though as if her limbs had been broken in several places.

"How long?" I asked, quietly.

"Ten hours, 27 minutes and 11 seconds."

"What happened to her?"

"She was found at the bottom of a cliff. They thought she was dead. I found her in the morgue. Her heart was still beating."

"What made you bring her here?"

"It's private and quiet." His tone adamant. _I know her, _he thought. _I met her ten years ago when she broke her leg. _He continued in hushed whispered tones and told me how he met Esme Platt.

The year was 1911 and Carlisle was living in Columbus, Ohio. He worked in a small hospital that catered to the farms on the outskirts of the city. One day a fifteen year old girl was brought in. She broke her leg when she fell from the tree she had climbed.

When he began to set her leg he was surprised by what he found. He thought it odd that a 15-year-old girl would climb a tree. It was also odd that during the whole procedure she remained calm and asked intelligent questions. Carlisle didn't talk down to her but answered her questions and continued to marvel at the young girl.

The memory of such a vivacious, intelligent and beautiful girl made him wonder how she ended up in the morgue broken, bloody and near death.

"She must have married. Her last name of the toe tag was Evenson. Do you recognize her? One of the orderlies said she was a teacher."

"No, I don't recognize her." I paused, looking at Esme for a moment. "Do you think this will work? She has so many broken bones."

"Her heart was still beating. She's strong. She'll come through this. She's strong." He seemed to be trying to convince himself of this.

Suddenly, Esme began to scream. Carlisle visibly flinched as she did.

"You don't have to stay here," I suggested. "I can sit with her."

"I'm not leaving," Carlisle muttered. "There is no way I'm leaving her side. She needs me and I can't leave her."

For the next two and a half days Carlisle sat beside Esme as she writhed on the work table, screaming and howling. Each time she screamed, he flinched.

It was difficult to watch because I could see and hear how much he cared for this woman. I knew he wouldn't be the same if she didn't survive the change.

In other ways it was interesting. Carlisle constantly thought about the day he met Esme ten years ago. He wasn't blocking me so he had to know I could hear him.

The younger version of her, as seen through Carlisle's eyes, was truly beautiful. Because of her earlier activities that day her face was flushed and her skin tanned. Her eyes shone brightly as she listened to Carlisle as he set and placed a cast on her leg.

The questions she had asked were interesting and I could tell how taken he was with her. He listened closely as she described how she climbed the tree, how high she had gone and how she slipped and fell. He was genuinely enthralled with the girl.

I could almost feel his love for the girl through his memories.

Standing outside the shack, I was able to stay here and not want to run away. I couldn't stay in the room with him. Watching his face as I relived his memories was too much for me. It was much easier here with the setting sun behind me.

Something was nagging at me. I could hear something more than just Carlisle's thoughts. I couldn't hear it clearly though, like it was blocked but by what?

I turned and entered the shack. Soon I stood beside the table. Carlisle held Esme's hand. That was different.

He must have sensed a change in her. It was close to being over. Esme's heart beat had grown stronger, then her bones had healed (each with a loud "crack"), now, her heart was slowing. She would open her eyes in a few hours.

"Carlisle," I began then stopped because I wasn't sure how to continue.

"Yes, Edward," he replied, not looking from Esme.

How was he going to take this? "I can hear her," I admitted after a long pause.

His eyes found mine. "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said," I muttered. "She's thinking about you, about that one day she met you. She keeps playing it over and over. She was impressed by how you treated her. She was so happy you didn't treat her like a child or worse - a silly girl." I paused as I sifted through Esme's thoughts. "She's scared. She doesn't know what's coming. She's worried she'll be alone. She - " I paused again. Oh, no. He will not like this. "She walked off the cliff because she was alone. Her son died - he was sick - the day before she did this. He was barely a month old," I whispered, not wanting to upset Esme further.

He breathed in quickly as his eyes returned to her.

"Reassure her, Carlisle. She can hear you. She may remember your voice. At least she will know she won't be alone," I muttered as I placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture was not lost on me. For the past few years he was the one with the calming words and gestures. It felt strange to be the one doing this for him. "I'm going hunting. Talk to her. When you talked to me during my change, it helped. I didn't feel alone. She may remember your voice," I repeated to drive the point home.

As I said this Carlisle remembered my change. He didn't say much to me then but what he did say made me think about what was happening and not panic.

"After I feed I'll get the house closed up and pack our essentials and get ready to go to Denali. I hate to presume but we are going to Denali, right?"

"Yes," he admitted. "It's a better place to go with a newborn. When will you return?"

"After midnight. I'll try to contact our cousins to let them know we're coming."

He nodded, indicating he had heard me. "Esme, it's Dr. Cullen. Do you remember my voice? You are safe. When you open your eyes in a few hours, I'll explain everything."

I left the room as he spoke. Esme's thoughts centered on Carlisle's voice. She did remember him. Her concerns seemed to fade as he continued to speak to her.

I ran as soon as my feet cleared the shack's door. The farther from him I moved the quieter his thoughts, and Esme's, became.

Knowing I had a lot to do in a few hours, I fed on the way home. I wanted to meet the new member of our group as soon as possible.

Returning to the shack at midnight, I felt it. There was a difference in the air, no tension. I heard thoughts and a soft conversation between Carlisle and Esme.

They were not talking about our kind. It was a normal conversation. At the moment they were talking about the weather - in the Alaska Territory.

I placed my hand on the handle of the door and I heard Esme say, "Who is that?"

Smiling at her question, I had forgotten just how sharp our hearing was at the beginning of this new "life". The day I woke up I was jumping at every little noise around me.

Carlisle said, "That must be Edward. Come in, Edward. Meet our new companion."

I entered the shack and placed the two packs I carried inside the door. I packed one for myself and Carlisle, things we always took with us when we left a city for somewhere else. I carried another bag with me into the room where they were talking.

Before I entered I was grateful she survived the change. He would have been a wreck if she hadn't.

When I saw his face I knew I was correct when I felt the tension had left him. He was as I had remembered him, kind and warm-hearted. I had missed him these past three days.

I turned to the woman who sat on the table wrapped in a sheet from the hospital. Her red eyes were watchful as she took me in. I moved slowly so as not to overwhelm her.

She was much changed from the last time I saw her. All her broken bones and other injuries were fixed. Her brown hair now shone with caramel highlights. I held out the bag I carried and said, "Miss Evenson, I thought you would need something to wear. I hope you don't mind but I got these from your house and locked it up for when you return."

"Thank you, Edward." She turned to Carlisle quickly. "Can I return to my house?"

"After some time," he answered after a slight pause. "After your eyes change and you've gotten used to being around humans. We move around every five to ten years. It depends on how observant people are. We'll figure it out. Is there anything there you treasure?"

As he asked that she thought about a baby. It's round face large in her mind. The baby's eyes were closed and seemed very still.

"Miss Evenson - " I began.

"Please, don't call me that," she said, forcefully. "I don't know why but I don't like that name. Just call me 'Esme'."

"Of course, Esme. Carlisle, can we talk, outside, while she gets dressed?" I asked as I placed the bag beside her.

"We'll be right back, Esme."

She nodded absentmindedly, as she stared at the bag.

Her thoughts were all over the place. "Esme, just remember to move slowly and with little strength, so you won't rip anything. I know it's difficult to get used to but you just have to remember how strong and fast you are now."

Her thoughts cleared and she smiled at me. They were now working through everything Carlisle told her about our kind. "Thank you, Edward. It's so much to remember."

"It gets easier with practice."

She nodded. _I don't want him to go,_ she thought.

At nearly the same moment, Carlisle thought, _I don't want to go._

The two thoughts overlapped and combined. It was something that never happened before, two people having almost the same thought at the same time. I had nothing to compare it to. I had to reassure them. "It will only be for a few minutes, Esme."

She nodded again.

We left the room, then the shack. The cool night air felt comforting. I wasn't sure why that was.

"You're planning to take her hunting before we head to Alaska?"

"Of course. Why?" he questioned, worried.

"I want to go to Chicago," I whispered, fast and soft.

_To see Bella,_ he thought.

"Yes. It's been two years and I am in control."

_If she sees you, it could be bad._

"I know how to hide. She won't see me." I kept my voice low and fast. Since he thought his responses instead of speaking, it seemed he didn't want to share this with Esme.

_I don't think this is a good idea, Edward. I'll need help with Esme. It would be much easier to handle a newborn between the two of us._

"I would only be gone a day. Not even that. I can be back by noon tomorrow."

Carlisle's golden eyes bore into mine. _It's not that I don't trust you - you know I do. Her scent is so appealing to you, it makes you lose focus and control. Give yourself a few more years to hone your control. You will thank me for that when you don't attack her later._

I closed my eyes, knowing the truth in his words. I would be inconsolable if I was the one responsible for hurting Bella. "I miss her so much, Carlisle," I whispered.

_I know, son. Just give it time._

"I may have time, but she doesn't. I can't wait too long."

"Carlisle? Edward?" Esme called as she came toward us. "Are we going to leave soon?"

The door opened behind us and we turned to Esme. Carlisle gasped when he saw her. She wore a pair of slim fitting black slacks and a pale blue button down shirt.

I had been surprised to find slacks in her clothing. It was not something women wore. Since I knew we were going to do a lot of running, especially in the next few days, I was happy to find a pair of flat heeled shoes among her things as well.

"Thank you for what you brought. Who knew my gardening clothes would have another function. I'm sure we'll be able to find more later."

"Yes, we will, " he said. "Are you thirsty, Esme?"

Her hand went to her throat and her breathing paused for a moment. "Is that why my throat feels this way?"

"Yes. It becomes more intense the longer you go without feeding. We'll start with something easy. There are plenty of deer in the nearby forests. We'll be with you the entire time."

"How will I know what to do?"

Carlisle smiled. He took her hand and led her away from the shack. "You'll know what to do when you're near your prey," he said, matter-of-factly.

As they continued away from the shack and into the forest, I grabbed our packs and left the shack. I followed their conversation as I looked to the south, toward Chicago.

My eyes didn't move as I thought, _"My Bella, I hope you are safe and well. I'm sorry I'm not able to be with you. I want to be but that's not possible. Please, know that I'm thinking about you , always. I will do my best to see you as soon as possible. I love you, forever, my Bella."_

"Come along, Edward," called Carlisle. "We have quite a trip ahead of us."

"On my way, Carlisle," I called as I shouldered my pack and ghosted to the forest.

**Chapter** **Six**

1929

I ran through the dark Chicago neighborhood. I had lost Charles Swan three blocks from his house. I circled around and hid in a large oak tree above Mr. Swan.

He stood on the corner looking down each street. His thoughts were mostly on me. _Where did he go? He couldn't have slipped away. Why was he in my house? In Bella's room? How did he get in her room?_

His thoughts paused on Bella and flashed on a headstone, the very headstone I had seen earlier in the day.

On my way to the Swan house I went the most direct route. It happened to take me through a churchyard cemetery. I stopped in my tracks in front of a black polished marble slab with an unexpected name.

It read: Isabella Marie Swan

Born: September 13, 1901

Disappeared: July, 1925

I had fallen to my knees when I read it. This couldn't be. How had this happened? She disappeared in 1925. Why didn't I come back earlier? I should have come back so long ago. Why did I wait so long to come back?

Charles's thoughts brought me back to the present. _Where are you, Bella? What happened? Who took you from me, my little girl?"_

He was so lost without her, so sad. I knew how he felt. I had felt that way since the last time I had seen her, at her window surrounded by soft, warm light.

_Damn it! _Charles thought as he turned around to return to his home. From his other thoughts I could tell he didn't know who was just in his house.

Before he went too far I quietly vowed, "If I can, Mr. Swan, I will find her and get word to you. I will do all in my power to find her."

I watched the man I had hoped would be my father-in-law disappear into the night and realized I did have to find out what had happened to her. I wasn't sure how I would do that but I had to do something.

Jumping from the tree I brought my hand to my face. I was holding a new handkerchief to my nose. I had grabbed a few from Bella's room before Charles chased me off. I started back to the cemetery as I continued to take in her beautiful scent. I had nowhere else to go but it was a good place for me to think about my next move. There was nowhere quieter than a cemetery at night.

When I was in Bella's room I thought she had just left it. Her scent was so strong but I was strong as well and didn't feel the bloodlust I had before. I was sure I could be in the same room with her and not want to feed.

Her scent was just as I remembered it: floral with a hint of sweetness.

I reached the cemetery in a few moments and sat with my back against the side of Bella's headstone. The only thing that could drive me from this place was the sunlight, especially if others are present.

As I breathed in her delicate scent, I pulled a small box from my jacket pocket. I grabbed it from Bella's vanity because my name was written on the lid by her hand.

I paused before I opened it, setting her handkerchief on my leg. I opened it, to find a locket about four inches long and two inches wide. A capital letter "I" was inscribed on the front in a swirling font. At the top was a small clip to attach it to my pocket watch chain. The swirls matched the design on the case of my pocket watch.

Placing my thumbnail at the latch, I pushed gently and, with a slight click, it popped open.

Inside, I found a sepia print of Bella tucked into the right half. I smiled as I took in her lovely face, her hair up but tendrils hung around her face. On the left side a phrase was etched, in French. I translated it as "You are my world, my love".

I could not take my eyes from the piece. I kept wondering when she had this done: before I was sick or after.

_Who is this? _I heard from across the cemetery. I realized that I heard it in Italian.

Over the last few years I studied several languages. I learned Spanish first because Carmen and Eleazar often thought in Spanish. I didn't learn it to snoop, I just wanted to know what they were thinking. Carlisle suggested I learn Italian because of the Volturi. I had come to that decision on my own. If I ever did meet them, I would want to know what they were thinking. I had also studied: German, French and Russian.

As I reached out, listening, to the person, I didn't move. I didn't want to let this person know I knew he was here.

His steps were quiet as he moved closer to me. His thoughts gave me a running commentary as he drew closer. _He is a vampire but his smell seems off. He feels strong to me, sure of himself. He can't know I'm here. I'm downwind. I'm glad he's not a newborn - that's the last thing I want to deal with tonight. _

Soon he stood behind Bella's headstone, looking over my left shoulder. I knew the moment he saw Bella's face because he gasped in recognition. _How does he have a picture of Her? _I could feel how he thought of "Her", the capital letter apparent. He felt she was apart from everything and everyone. Why was that?

_It has to be Her,_ he thought as he leaned in.

"How do you know Her?" I asked aloud.

He startled and stopped his lean in. He came around me cautiously and stood in front of me. "You heard me approach?" he asked in a heavily accented voice.

"Of course. From across the cemetery. How do you know Her?" I repeated.

My eyes found his brilliant red eyes. He seemed shocked by my golden gaze. Placing my fingers on the phrase side of the locket I held it out facing him. "How do you know Her? What is She to you?"

"I've seen her. Well, I think it was her. There was a vampire in the room and she looked much like the woman in that picture. Her dark hair is long, _no_? She has a heart-shaped face, legs that went for miles, sweet but sad expression, beautiful body - "

A hiss escaped my lips. "Stop talking about her like that. I want details, more along the line of where, when, who else was in the room."

"Forgive me. She was very important to you."

"She is my reason for existing."

He remained silent for a few moments as he sat on the grass beside me. "My friend and I were low-ranking soldiers of the Guard. We were the lowest of the low. I suggested we leave, go to America and see what we can find. We had to see the leaders - to be released from the Guard. Don't look so surprised. It's happened before, not very often but it has."

I knew it happened before. Eleazar and Carmen left the Volturi many years ago. The only reason I believe they were able to leave was because Aro thought he could find them whenever he wanted.

"During our audience with the leaders there were a few others in the room. I took both of them as bodyguards. All of the Guard knew about Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard but the other female, this one," he said, pointing to the locket, "was never introduced or spoke. She stood in the corner and she was wearing dark grey, so she was higher up in the Guard.

"I hate to say it but they basically treated her as if she wasn't there or as if she was a piece of furniture."

I cringed at his words. No one should treat her like that. For that matter, she didn't deserve to be turned into one of us. "What's the best way to get there?"

"Best? That would be a personal preference, _no_? You can swim, go by boat, or if you know someone with a aeroplane, there's that."

"The last option is not possible," I said then fell silent as I thought about how to proceed. I had to have a plan if I was going into the heart of the Volturi.

The nomad's thoughts quickly came to me. _I wonder if he wants company. If he wants to see the Leaders they may see him if he is with me. Though I really don't want to go back._

"The last thing I want or need is company," I admitted as his thoughts fell silent.

"If you would be so kind to forget I was the one to tell you about Her," he began.

"You're just a random nomad."

"Aro will know you spoke to me, if he touches you."

"He won't if he doesn't touch me. I don't intend to let him."

"All right. I'll go on my way. I wish you luck on yours."

"Thank you," I said, shortly.

He began to walk away. His thoughts centered around me. _He seems to knew a lot about the Volturi for an American vampire and an animal drinker at that. I hope he knows what he's getting into._

I smirked at his thoughts. It only he knew how prepared I was. "I know more than you think," I said as he disappeared around a corner.

I spoke in a normal tone of voice but I knew he heard me. I could hear him chuckling as he continued on his way.

Looking down at Bella's beautiful face, I knew what I would have to do and I knew it would hurt Carlisle and Esme in the process. I, also, knew it had to be done.

I approached the home I shared with Esme and Carlisle. We had been living here for six years and it felt like a home, truly. It was an old house on the outskirts of Rogers City, Michigan. The two story house had a wrap around porch on all four sides.

This was going to be difficult. I truly loved Carlisle and Esme. This would hurt them. I only hoped they would forgive me, eventually.

I entered the house, heard them and rushed to my room. Carlisle was reading and Esme was drawing up plans for a house that caught her interest in Mackinaw City, Michigan. We were planning to move in a few months.

Pulling open the closet door, I took a shoulder bag from the hook inside and slipped it over my head. I put Bella's handkerchiefs in the bag then went to my desk, picking up a leather-bound journal. I slipped it in the bag. I would have to find writing utensils wherever I was.

Bella's handkerchief was still in my hand and I put it to my nose every few minutes. Her scent urged me to do what I needed to do.

Hearing the others in the living room, I went to join them. They knew I went to Chicago and wondered how it went.

As I entered the room, they noted the bag but didn't mention it.

"How did it go in Chicago?" wondered Carlisle.

I slipped the handkerchief into my pocket and replied, my voice filled with bitterness, "Bella's gone."

Their thoughts bombarded me as they wondered if she was dead or moved away. Esme stood and came to stand in front of me, her arms slipping around my waist. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you know what happened?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about it." I was ashamed how clipped my words came out.

She stepped back, sadness so visible on her face it pained me. "Edward, let us help you," she nearly begged.

"You can't. I'm leaving." I heard _no_ from Esme and_ son _from Carlisle, who stood to look me in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm leaving. I've been thinking about this for months. There has to be more to being a vampire than what I've experienced. I need more." My voice harsh and rough. It came out more so as I continued. "With Bella - gone - I need something more."

They knew my mind was made up. Esme's eyes continued to beg. "When will you return?"

If she could she would be crying. I almost broke then but - Carlisle said, "He'll return when he's ready and we'll welcome you home - whenever you're ready, son."

I tried not to let the pain show on my face. I thought I had done it until I heard, _Son, I know you have something you need to do. Do it and return to us. We love you._ Carlisle's love for me evident in his mental voice.

Esme stepped toward me and I rushed away before she could hug me again. I would have stayed if she had done that.

"We love you, Edward," Esme said as the house receded behind me.

Running all night and day, I arrived in Columbus, Ohio.

When I had thought about doing this I always knew the man I was searching for would be my first human meal. Charles Evenson was Esme's ex-husband. She had told Carlisle and myself how he had abused her horribly after he returned from fighting in the Great War. To raise a hand against such a loving and wonderful woman like Esme was beyond reprehensible. The things she remembered from her past were so much worse than what she told us. I did not tell Carlisle the things I had seen in her thoughts, though he had believed it was worse.

It was quite easy to find his house. I asked a few people about him. I saw a house flash in their minds but they didn't say anything, good or bad, about him. It was as if they didn't want to say anything about him at all. Their thoughts said it all and they seemed to agree with what I knew from Esme.

No one would miss this man.

"Perfect," I said, softly as I stood outside his house.

The sunlight was fading, throwing the house into shadow. A flickering light could be seen in what I supposed was the living room. It reminded me of a candle or gaslight.

I moved closer to the house, sensing the occupant's thoughts. They were chaotic and random. That's when I realized he was drinking whiskey.

Smiling bitterly, I remembered my one and only taste of whiskey at that New Year's party I attended with my parents. It was also the first time I met Bella. The way the whiskey had burned my throat was the only way I could describe my burning thirst for blood. I wondered if I would taste it in his blood.

When I pondered this course over the last few months I thought I would be nervous or uncomfortable. I was neither. I felt anticipation. If I needed to breathe, I would be breathless from it. I had been thinking about changing things long before I found out about Bella's disappearance.

I climbed the steps to the porch as the sky became darker. The thoughts coming from inside the house slowed, his breathing did the same.

He's falling asleep. Let me do something about that.

I pushed the door open, causing it to bang loudly.

The man jerked in his chair. When his eyes found me standing in the doorway he glared at me. "What are you doing here, in my house?"

His voice was rough from the whiskey and sleep.

All I could do was smile showing my sharp teeth. I moved toward him slowly. I didn't have to rush. He would not get away from me. He was paunchy and haunted by his time in the war. It seemed I reminded him of someone he had met then. It terrified him.

He stood quickly to confront me. That's when I saw the handgun he was holding.

I rushed to him. As I stood in front of him, he stared into my eyes, I pulled the gun from his hand and tossed it across the room. It landed in the corner behind the sofa. "Hi," I said.

"What are you?"

"The last person you will ever see," I said as I smiled widely.

"Are - are - " he said but couldn't speak any longer. _Are you going to kill me?_

"Yes," I said, continuing to smile, "I'm going to kill you when I drink your blood."

He began to whimper and weep. His thoughts were screaming at me. _No, no, no, no, _he thought over and over.

My eyes found the blood pumping through his heck, it was moving very fast. His scent wasn't bad, it was spicy and minty. My throat burned - I wanted this man's blood.

Moving quickly, I pulled his head to the side and bit his throat directly over his main artery. The blood flooded into my mouth and down my throat. No animal tasted this good, not even the mountain lion I preferred. It was thick and sweet. I felt invigorated at the very first taste.

I closed my eyes, savoring the nectar that ran down my throat.

His mind, of course, was not quiet as this happened. He begged and pleaded, silently, to me to stop, to spare him. _No, please stop. Why are you doing this? I don't want to die. Why couldn't you kill me in France when you had the chance? _His thoughts were becoming quieter as I drained him, finally stopping altogether as his last drop entered my mouth.

I released his throat, letting his body fall to the floor. I had never been so satisfied after a hunt. The burn was gone from my throat, the need was gone. I felt stronger, more in control of everything. It was truly an amazing feeling.

I had to protect our secret, make it look like an accident.

Looking around the room I saw that the lighting was gaslights. He hadn't converted anything to electricity. I rushed to the lights around the house, first the lighted one and blew out the flame, next to the other lights and turned them on. Gas flooded into the house. The smell didn't bother me but I held my breath anyway.

On the table beside his chair was a box of wooden matches. I picked one up and went to the door. Reaching outside, I flicked at the match with my thumb nail and it flared to life. I held it still to make sure it would stay lit then, as I stepped outside, I tossed it over my shoulder.

I ghosted away as the gas caught. When the house exploded I was a few miles away. I turned back and saw the orange sky in the vicinity of the house.

I continued away from Columbus, moving to the east at my full speed. As I ran, I brought a handkerchief to my nose and reveled in Bella's scent. I hummed softly, enjoying her scent completely for the very first time. My throat tingled the smallest bit. Freesia and strawberries wrapped around me but did not push my need to feed. There was something else in her scent but I still couldn't place it. Whatever it was, it was very enchanting. Her delicate scent still "sang" to me but now it felt like a symphony, soaring and joyful.

When I saw the sky lightening I was close to the border between Ohio and Pennsylvania. That's when I noticed there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I would have to hide myself until nightfall. Where could I go? The last forest I passed was a few hours behind me. There was no way I could return to it before the sun rose.

Looking around myself I saw several farms. Most were inhabited. One was dark and quiet. There was no smoke coming from the chimney, no animals in the barn or yard. I went to the barn quickly. I loathed the thought of hiding but I couldn't be exposed to the humans. I would keep our secret.

Pausing outside the barn I caught my reflection in the small window by the door. The sun was coming up behind me slowly. My eyes, the change was subtle. My golden irises were now rimmed with red. The red was actually moving toward the pupil, like rays of the sun only in reverse, if that made any sense.

I moved into the barn. It appeared I wasn't the first to use this barn as refuge. A spot on the floor was cleared of hay and other debris and a circle of stones was in place. The fire that had burned there was stone cold, only a few pieces of blackened wood lay there. The humans must have left awhile ago. Looking around, I saw pieces of clothing and a pipe. There were a few pencils in the small pile on a ledge under a small window.

Picking up the longest pencil I sat on a bale of hay, my back against the wall, close to the window. I used my fingers to wear the tip to the point. I, then took out my journal and began to write with Bella's handkerchief to my nose.

Evenson was always meant to be my first victim. After what he had done to Esme I could not allow him to live. It was not difficult to do because I knew he deserved to die. The only difficult thing was hearing his thoughts as I fed. He seemed to think I was someone he remembered from the Great War.

The only reason I wanted to do this was to make myself stronger to face the Volturi. I had no idea what awaited me in Italy but I knew if I was prepared I would be able to handle anything that may come. I'm coming, my Bella, my love.

**Chapter** **Seven**

It was raining, which suited me.

I made my way from the docks with the information I needed and was confident I would make it back in plenty of time to get on the ship that would take me to Italy.

My next destination was a warehouse I had been keeping an eye on for the last week. My last victims were there.

When I first heard their thoughts I was taken aback. They were planning to take a child, a young boy by the sound of it, and do unspeakable things to him.

I was so surprised that these men were doing this together. The others child defilers I found were solitary hunters. I smiled, they were much like vampires.

Knowing I could stop this I knew I had to stop them. I couldn't let this boy suffer in this way. It would be the worst thing to happen to him.

It was the middle of the day. Only two of the men were there. So, I waited as patiently as only a vampire could wait. I listened to everything as well.

As I waited I thought about the last four months I've hunted humans, one every other week. I've only felt this strong when I was a newborn almost ten years ago. Nothing worried me, nothing gave me pause. I was a vampire, the most dangerous predator in the world. It was an amazing feeling.

All of my victims were the worst human criminals; murderers, rapists, child defilers. It was the only way I could justify killing humans at all. I couldn't take innocents.

If I had to admit it I was coming to a realization. I couldn't do this much longer. No matter how guilty the humans were they begged for their lives, just as their victims did.

It tore at my conscious.

When I returned, with or without Bella, I would return to Carlisle. I only hoped he would take me back as he said he would.

Whenever I thought of them I realized how much I truly missed them, how much I longed to hear their voices and thoughts. I always enjoyed hearing what Carlisle and Esme thought about one another. They were always so loving and caring. How I missed it all.

Hours later, the rain stopped but the sky stayed overcast. I heard the other two men enter the building and all four started to go over their plans. They were going to do this in the morning as the child went to school.

Too bad they wouldn't even last the evening.

I came out of my hiding place, a quiet corner of the warehouse and went to the office where they were discussing their plans. It was a small closed off room in the back. No windows and only one door.

I slowly walked to the door and turned the knob. I entered the room and, closing the door, taking a seat in the chair to the right of the door.

The room smelled of cigarettes and sweat. I looked up at the four men, smiling. "Hello, gentlemen. Though I use the term loosely."

"Who the hell are you?" asked the oldest man with close cropped dark hair.

"My name is Edward."

"We don't care what your name is, mac. Get the hell out of here," said one of the younger men, the blond.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I replied, simply.

"Why not?" asked the youngest with pale blond, greasy hair. The oldest man reached over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Why'd you ask him that, you moron?" He turned to me. "Get the fuck out of here!"

This one was bothering me. I stood, ghosted to stand behind him. I was taller than him so I reached around and pulled his head to the side and clamped my mouth on his neck. This happened in seconds. The others looked at us as the man's delicious blood flowed down my throat. The others started yelling. I held up my index finger of my free hand. They quieted at once but shuffled their feet in fear.

As I drank from the loud one the others stared at us, fear radiated off them. I finished with the loud one and let him fall at my feet.

"What are you?" asked the blond.

I smiled as I kicked the loud one's leg out of my way. I looked up and directly into the man's eyes. His eyes widened as he stared into my deep crimson ones. "Don't you know?" I asked, still smiling. "It's quite obvious, isn't it?"

"Vampire," said Greasy Hair, whispered really, though everyone in the room heard him.

"And this one," I pointed to the one on the floor, "said you were a moron. I think you're the smartest one in this room. Well, except for what you were planning."

The two blond men ran to the door. Of course, I was blocking their exit when they reached it.

"Sorry. No one's leaving. Well, actually, I'm the only one that will be leaving. After I've had my fill. Please, sit down. Over there." I nodded toward the back of the room. Greasy Hair went at once, shaking with fear. It made his scent very mouthwatering. I took a loud inhale as he passed me, my mouth flooding with venom. I reached out and touched the other one's shoulder. He jerked away from me as his eyes found mine. I smiled. "What's your name?"

"B - Bob," he stuttered.

"Well, Bob, do you and the others want to know why I'm here tonight?"

"You're going to kill us. You're going to drink our blood."

"Yes, that is the end result. There is another reason I'm here and not somewhere else." No one said a word. "You were going to harm a small boy in the morning. His name is Robert. He's eight years old. You were going to kidnap him, beat and violate him then kill him for the sick pleasure it gives you." My voice started to growl as I spoke. Their fear increased, sweetening the air so much more. "So delicious," I muttered after taking a deep breath. "I won't let you harm that boy or any others. That's why I'm here."

"How did - " began Bob.

"- you know what we were planning?" I finished for him. I smiled. "Let's just say I hear a great many things."

"What are you?" Bob asked.

"I thought we established that fact."

"You - you have no fangs. Don't vampires have fangs?"

"No but my teeth are very sharp."

"Please - P - please, don't kill us," begged Greasy Hair.

I ghosted to him, standing very close to him, keeping an eye on the others. "What's your name?" I whispered in his ear.

"J - J - Jack."

"Jack, why shouldn't I kill you?"

"We won't hurt Robert or anyone else."

"Why should I believe you? You've hurt children in the past. Twelve other children, boys and girls. You, especially, liked to violate the boys. You think I'm pretty, don't you?"

Jack swallowed. "You're beautiful."

"You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?" I purred in his ear.

"Yes, Edward. You smell so good."

"Thank you, sweet one. Sit down, over there and wait for me. I'll be with you in just a few minutes. Be a good boy and I may let you kiss me." That's all that was in his head. It disgusted me to no end.

Jack's eyes were shining as he went to sit down.

At least with him dazzled I won't have to worry about him moving or causing any trouble.

Not that I would do any of that with him, He would be dead soon after the others and the world would be a better place because of it.

I turned to Bob. "Why are you still standing, Bob? I asked you to take a seat."

"You can't make me do what you did to him."

"I know that. I still want you to sit down," I finished, putting an edge to my voice. He did sit down then. I turned my head and gazed at the last man in the room. He was seated in a chair by the door. He hadn't moved since I had entered. This ones thoughts were a jumble of fear, anxiety and, strangely, wonder. "What's the quiet one's name?"

"Doug," said Jack, smiling at me.

"Thank you, sweet one. Now, shh - " I turned back to Doug. "Hello, Doug, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."

"I just drive the car," he blurted out.

"You - " I began.

"I just drive the car. I don't hurt the kids."

"But you take them from their families, scare them and let these animals destroy them. How are you less guilty than they are?"

Doug swallowed. "I'm not," he said, his voice very small.

"I will try to make it as painless as possible," I whispered. "It will be quick and painless."

"Please - " he begged. _Make it stop - _he thought.

"Are they making you do this?" I asked, softly. He was the only one to hear me. _ Yes,_ he thought. Those few thoughts of his were so pain-filled. "I'll make it stop, Doug," I whispered to him. I looked directly at Bob. "If you move, Bob, I will find you. So, please, stay put."

"Wouldn't want to put you out," Bob said, snidely.

I was beside him in a moment, pulling him up by his hair. "You know, Bob, it's probably not a good idea to make the vampire in the room angry, especially the one that's threatened to kill you. I don't like playing with my food but for you, Bob, I'll make an exception." As soon as he was standing I pulled his arms up and broke both of them. He screamed and fell to his knees. He then fell to his side, cradling his arms to his body. I brought my foot down on his right lower leg. The bones broke loudly, causing him to scream again.

Before his screams died down, I was beside Doug. "It won't hurt. I promise." I brought his right wrist up. "It will be as if you're falling asleep."

"I just want it to stop." he said, a sob escaping his lips.

"It will," I promised and bit into his wrist, gently.

As his blood flowed into my mouth and down my throat, he sighed, "Thank you, Edward."

He didn't know I couldn't stop. It I did he would be in pain.

I sat up as I held his wrist to my mouth and watched his eyes meet mine. He smiled and his eyes gently closed.

It only took a few moments to drain Doug. I swept my tongue across the wound I made, closing it. I placed his hand with his other in his lap and said, "You're welcome, Doug."

I stood and walked around the room. As I passed Jack I caressed his cheek and said, "You're a very good boy, Jack. Your turn is almost here."

He grinned brilliantly and placed his hand over mine. The look on his face was pure devotion.

I slipped my hand from his face and took a seat beside Bob, or more precisely, where he writhed on the floor. I tapped his useless right hand with my foot. He moaned in pain and glared at me. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed.

The man was either very brave or very stupid. He's insulting my mother.

I placed my hand around the back of his neck and picked him up easily. I sat him beside me as he moaned. His arms and right leg hung uselessly. He continued to glare at me.

"You are rather stupid, Bob. You know what I am and you continue to be rude to me.

"I haven't always been a vampire, only for the last nine years or so. I was human and had a mother and a father." I placed my index finger on his lowest rib. "My mother was the best mother anyone could have had. Sweet and kind and loving." I put a small amount of pressure on his rib. He clenched his teeth. "For you to call her - that word - is extremely stupid." A small bit of pressure on his rib and it cracked. He grunted in pain. "I don't like hurting people like this." I pushed on his next rib, It cracked and he grunted again louder than before. "I can do this all night. You see, I don't need to sleep or rest. I've just eaten, quite well, so there's no telling how long I can continue." I snapped his next two ribs. "Do you want it to stop?" My fingers rested on his lowermost rib on his left side. He nodded. "What do you have to do to make it stop?' I pushed, his rib cracked and he moaned. His breathing became labored. "Don't breathe too deeply. One of your broken ribs could move and puncture your lung. I've heard it's quite painful. How can you stop this?" I broke his next rib.

He seemed to be holding in the pain to stop himself from talking. My finger hovered over the next rib up and, raising my eyebrows, waited.

"I'm - sorry - I - goaded you, sir," he said, slowly.

"What else?" I asked and poked his rib. It cracked.

He growled in pain. "I'm - sorry - I - called - your - mother - a - bitch, sir."

I smiled, sweetly. "Thank you, Bob. You didn't have to call me 'sir' but I actually liked it. Do you want all your pain to stop?" He nodded as he watched my hand move away from him. "How do we get what we want? You have to ask me."

Several long moments passed, silently. He continued to glare at me with his pain-filled eyes. He didn't want to say this to me.

"As I said, Bob, I can wait forever for you to ask. You can't. Your broken bones will cause internal bleeding. It's as painful as a punctured lung." I paused, thinking he would speak. When he didn't, I calmly waited for him. "Or so I've heard."

Fifteen minutes later, Bob blurted, "Please - Edward - I can't take it - the pain. Can you please make it stop? Please, Edward, sir, take my pain away."

I didn't speak or smile. Turning his head, I placed my lips on his neck, my teeth sinking into his soft flesh.

His blood was very good but I knew this was because of his fear and pain which fed his scent which in turn fed me and strengthened me.

This surprised me each and every time I fed. The quality of human blood was so different than animal blood. There were so many levels of taste. That was why it was perfect for us. We could survive on animal blood but it paled in comparison to human blood.

My lips left Bob's neck and he slid to the floor coming to rest beside my first victim of the night. My last victim looked at me expectantly, his eyes shining, a wide smile on his lips.

This has to end, soon. I couldn't stand the idea of what this - person - liked to do to young boys. His thoughts were repulsive. "Stop it," my voice softly growled. "Stop thinking those things. I don't want those thoughts in my head."

His thought disappeared from my mind because of his shock at my words. "You can hear my thoughts."

"Unfortunately," I said, running my right hand through my hair.

"My thoughts - " he began.

"- are repulsive," I said. "The things you did to those boys - You should not exist."

"But you acted - like you liked me," Jack said, his voice sounded hurt.

"I needed you docile so I could take care of Bob and Doug. It was easy with my numerous tools."

"Tools?"

I ghosted to his side and, placing my finger under his chin, made him stand. "I used my face, my voice and my smell to make you believe what you wanted to believe. These three tools are, sometimes, the most important ones I have. With them I rarely have to do anything to lure others to myself, especially ones like you." My gaze held his as his eyes softened and his mind filled with loving thoughts. I pulled my eyes from his and moved away. "Stop it," I said, growling loudly as I spoke.

I had kept my speaking voice low, menacing. I hadn't moved very far from him.

When he heard the growl and the sound of my voice he took a few steps back. His face afraid, suddenly, finally.

He swallowed. "Do you have to kill me? You eaten so much tonight," he finished weakly.

"The term is 'drank' but yes, I have to kill you."

"Because of what I did to those boys?" I nodded. "You know," he continued, "I can't help it. I have a problem."

I listened to his words and to his thoughts. I was stunned. Was he actually calling his sick thrills a compulsion? I asked him just that.

Jack nodded to me. He offered no excuses or explanations.

Still very stunned, I looked at Jack and could not believe what I was hearing.

It was so quiet in the warehouse, I could hear everything. From the voices outside, which were very few to the distinctive sound of a heartbeat. The heartbeat was slow and coming from outside the office I stood in with Jack.

"I hear a heartbeat," I said, looking away from Jack. I looked back for an explanation and saw he had placed a hand over his heart. I frowned. "Not yours. It's in that direction." I pointed toward the back of the warehouse.

His eyes widened for a second but I saw it. I ghosted to him and roughly grabbed his chin. I moved my hand up, making him stand on the tips of his toes. "Who is here?" I snarled. "Tell me, now."

"There's a - boy."

I lowered him a bit but did not release his chin. "Continue."

"We took him a week and a half ago. We had our way with him," he smiled, sickly, "then we locked him up in the cell we set up in the corner. We haven't fed him in a few days."

Okay, he is a moron. I released his chin and backhanded him across the face. I heard something crack. I picked him up and saw that his face was misshapened. He moaned in pain. "We?" I wondered. "From his thoughts, this one - " I kicked Bob's foot, " - liked to hurt the girls and Doug drove."

"Victor. The first one you killed," Jack said, his voice filled with pain. "He liked to hurt both boys and girls."

I glanced at the loud one. "Almost forgot about him." My eyes went back to Jack's. "And I've grown bored with you."

My teeth sunk into his neck, drawing his sweet, sweet blood into my mouth and down my throat. How can the worse humans have the best tasting blood? Actually, I wasn't one to judge. I've only tasted the worst of the human population.

Jack's thoughts ran the gamut of human emotions. He was sad about what I said, then happy my lips were on his neck. He was afraid of the pain then of dying though he never stopped loving the feel of my lips on his neck.

I drained him quickly, he was smaller than the others. He fell bonelessly at my feet.

Moving around the room, I broke every piece of furniture - the chairs, the table, pulled paper out of boxes. Before I left the little room I lit a match and tossed it in then closed the door. I hoped the room would contain the fire enough to completely destroy the bodies.

I ghosted to my hiding place to retrieve my bag then ran to the cell. It was hidden behind stacks of trash and barrels. It was the oddest thing I didn't hear the boy's heartbeat before, since I'd been here for a week watching these men.

When I found it, I broke the door down and saw a small boy, maybe eight or nine years old, laying on the floor. One of his legs was chained to the floor. He didn't move as the door banged open.

I listened closely to him as I broke the shackle holding his ankle. His breathing was very shallow and his heartbeat was very slow. "I'm not going to let you die," I whispered. I picked him up, it was as if I was picking up nothing, he was so light.

I pulled my jacket around him and tucked him close to my body. Running as fast as I could, which was still faster than Carlisle, I went to the nearest hospital. I knew it was only a few miles. I would be there in minutes.

I looked down at the boy's face. He was looking up at me, his green eyes barely open. "Hang on, buddy. We're almost to the hospital."

He smiled but it was so small. I was the only being in the city that would hear his words. They were that soft. "Angel, pretty angel with red eyes."

I set my lips in a thin line as I looked away. "If only you knew what I was - I'm no angel."

Minutes later I ran into the hospital, put the boy on a bed and ran out. I stood outside the hospital and listened with my ears and mind.

The boy was looking around, his mind filled with the bright lights around him. His mind was also yelling out, _Help, help me. Angel, where did you go?_

It took him some time to gather the strength to speak aloud. "Help . . . me . . . please," I heard his small voice say.

There was a flurry of activity around him as the nurses and doctors took care of him.

He had told one of the doctor's that his name was Tommy Bailey. The doctor recognized it from the list of missing children and called the police.

The doctor then asked how Tommy had gotten there. Tommy said, in a loud and clear voice, "An angel with red eyes flew me here. He was beautiful."

An hour later, he was resting. The staff helped him and his breathing and heartbeat were stronger.

"So," said a voice from behind me, "are you his 'angel with red eyes'?"

I turned slowly, knowing another vampire stood there. I hadn't been paying attention to anything around me though I had heard his and other random thoughts all around me even though it was late at night. None of the thoughts were threatening so I wasn't worried.

There was a tall blond male vampire, taller than myself, and a smaller female, also blond. The male smirked at me.

"Yes, that would be me."

"You're not concerned about that?" he asked.

"No. Should I be?"

"If the boy continues to describe you that way it could get back to the Volturi. He knows something is different about you."

"The humans don't believe him. He was close to death. They believe he was hallucinating."

"It doesn't matter what the humans believe. The Volturi hear of a boy saying an angel with red eyes saved him, means vampire. Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because I don't kill children," I replied, angrily.

"I apologize. I can tell you've recently fed, quite a bit. What happened to the boy?"

I felt he was genuinely concerned. I explained what had happened to him. As I did this the female came forward and took one of his hands. She seemed as concerned.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Edward."

"I'm Charlotte and this is Peter. Why did you feed so much?"

"I'm leaving town in the morning. I don't know when I'll be able to feed again," I said, hoping to sound evasive. I wasn't ready to trust these two nomads, especially after Peter's comment about the boy. Has he actually fed on children?

"I'm curious about something. You said the humans believe he was hallucinating. I didn't hear anyone say that."

"That's because they didn't. They're thinking it."

Peter's thoughts stopped completely. "Let's go, Charlotte. We need to go."

"Good luck with whatever you're doing, Edward," Charlotte said.

"Thank you, Charlotte."

They went down the block and around the corner. Charlotte was whispering, quickly, "Why did you do that? He seemed nice."

"He can hear our thoughts," Peter replied. "Abilities like his are sought after by the Volturi and any other power mad, would be ruler. We're better off away from him."

They started running. Their voices and thoughts faded as the distance between us grew.

If the Volturi did hear about the red eyed angel Tommy Bailey would be in danger.

I ghosted into the quiet hospital and stopped outside the boy's room. It was late; there were very few people around. The nurses station was twenty feet behind me and there was only one nurse there.

Pushing the door open, I entered the room and closed the door. Tommy was sleeping, not quite peacefully. He was thrashing back and forth. Then, suddenly, he stilled and his face turned toward me and his eyes were open. He couldn't see me clearly. "Who's there?" he asked, softly, almost afraid.

I slowly went to his bedside, saying, "Tommy, do you remember my voice?"

"Angel! You came back. I knew you would," he said, loudly.

"Shh, Tommy. No one must see me here. You must be quiet."

He grabbed my right hand as soon as I stood beside him. "Thank you for saving me. Those men - " he said, his voice small and afraid.

"Don't worry about them. They won't hurt anyone ever again." I paused. He wasn't concerned about my cold hand. This was very odd. Anyone else that brushed against my cold skin were taken aback by it instantly. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Thank you," he repeated.

"You're welcome, Tommy," I replied, remembering my manners.

"What's your name, angel?"

"I can't tell you. You have to stop talking about me. It could be dangerous."

"Dangerous? Then you'll help me if it does."

"I can't do that. I'm leaving the city in the morning."

He nodded, solemnly. "Back to heaven. Why do you want me to lie?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you. People will try to hurt you, because of me. I don't want that to happen." I could hear him trying to work this out. I was happy when he finally did.

"You're not an angel," he said, very straight-forward.

"No, I'm not. I can't tell you what I am."

"Because it's dangerous," he interrupted.

"Yes. I don't want to make you lie but you must stop talking about me."

"Can you turn on a light?"

I reached with my left hand to the lamp on the bedside table and turned it on. I was surprised he still held my right hand. In fact, he squeezed it tighter.

His green eyes found mine. He didn't shy away from looking directly into my eyes. He was quite brave. "I'll stop talking about you, angel."

"I'm not - "

"I know but to me, you are. You always will be - because you took me out of Hell. That place was Hell."

"Fair enough," I said. This boy kept surprising me.

"What else can I call you? You won't tell me your name. But it's probably better that you don't, right?" I nodded, silently. "Will I ever see you again?"

"No, you won't."

His face fell as his eyes filled with tears.

"That makes you sad."

Large tears left Tommy's eyes and fell on his hands, which rested on his lap. Loud sobs left him, wracking his small body. The nurse heard him and was on her way. I moved to the shadows as the nurse entered and began to calm him.

I watched Tommy's thin arms wrap around the nurse as she ssh'd and rocked him.

Ghosting from the room then the hospital I couldn't stop my mind. He was sad because he wouldn't see me again. He squeezed my hand, not wanting to let it go. He was sad he wouldn't see me. I couldn't let that go.

The only beings that felt that way about me was Carlisle and Esme. I felt their absence more that night than any time in the past four months.

I sighed as I continued to stand outside the hospital in the rain. Knowing I had to move didn't make me want to. My thoughts were jumbled about Tommy and how much I missed Carlisle and Esme. I missed Bella as well, so much more. What would I do if that nomad had been wrong and Bella wasn't in Volterra? Could I just forget her and continue with my existence?

Running from the hospital I knew the answers to my questions. I knew the nomad wasn't lying to me. I had seen the room he had talked about and the placement of the people in it.

As to forgetting Bella - There was no way in the world I could forget her. My existence would be lonely and not worth living in any way.

Minutes later I arrived at the docks close to the ship I was going to stow away on to get to Italy. The cargo ship was leaving in the morning on a direct route to Italy. From the port I could run to Volterra and they would see me. I was close - only two weeks, give or take a day or two, away from my Bella.

Would she remember me? If she had been changed - would she remember me at all?

**Chapter Eight**

I followed a member of the Guard, Demetri, through the corridors of the Volturi stronghold.

The building was the largest I've ever seen. It was many floors and wings close to the center of the walled city of Volterra. The corridors were richly decorated with antique furnishings and rugs. All the lighting had been converted to electricity.

I thought the place would be teeming with others but the only other person I encountered was the human female receptionist who greeted me.

When Demetri appeared and asked me to follow him the woman's thoughts were filled with a want to follow as well. You could see the devotion on her face. She was in awe that I was able to get in so easily. The only thoughts coming from Demetri were simple and direct, _Stupid woman. I can't wait to taste her though._

He walked confidently along the corridors not trying to make conversation. His mind, though, was loud and filled with questions. _Who is this young vampire? Why do they want to see him without a reason for his visit? Who does he know? _Every so often he would turn his dark head in my direction to make sure I followed him.

His attention was unnecessary. Carlisle had told me, during my first few days as a vampire, all about the Volturi. He explained about all the key players: Aro, Marcus and Caius; Jane and Alec; Demetri and Felix; Renata, Chelsea and Heidi. Of these key players only Caius and Felix had no special abilities. When Carlisle explained the abilities the others had, I was surprised by the variety and the amount of the talented vampires among the Volturi. I asked Eleazar about it and he told me how Aro collected talents, especially strong or defensive ones. I wondered if he would want to acquire me.

Eleazar wasn't certain. It was a plus that I didn't need to touch the other person as Aro had to for his talent but I was limited by what I heard, only what was passing through the others mind at the time they thought it. Aro could hear, with a touch, everything that person thought.

Demetri's talent was tracking. According to Carlisle, he could find anyone he had met before. Everyone had a unique mind or voice and Demetri can use that to find anyone, anywhere in the world.

I reasoned that as long as Aro had Demetri he could find Eleazar and even Carlisle if he wished to. Of course, I just added myself to that list.

After a few more turns and long corridors he stopped in front of a set of double doors. "They are waiting for you inside."

He pushed one of the doors open then pulled it closed after I entered alone.

I went down the short corridor and into a large, square room. A small raised dais sat along the back wall where three large, ornate thrones sat.

Only two of the thrones were occupied. The one in the center was Aro and the one to my left was Marcus. Carlisle had said that, of the three leaders, Caius was the only one that left the stronghold.

The only other beings in the room were Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard, and, my thoughts soared, Bella.

She stood along the left wall far from everyone. I knew it was her the moment I entered the room. Her scent was unmistakable. It was different due to the lack of her human blood but I was able to sense many layers to her floral scent. I smelled many other things. All of it lovely, all of it Bella.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed she was looking at me curiously. As if she was trying to figure out who I was.

My eyes had swept the room to be sure who was here, no surprises for me here.

My full attention was on Aro and Marcus in front of me, as I came to a stop in front of them.

Aro, seated in his throne, took his time to speak. Several minutes passed before he said, "Welcome to Volterra, young one. You gave your name as Edward Cullen. That surname is known to us. Do you know a Carlisle Cullen?"

"He brought me into this existence, nearly nine years ago."

"Wonderful," he enthused. "I'm so happy Carlisle made himself a companion. Tell us how he found you."

"He was working in a hospital in Chicago during the Spanish Influenza epidemic. My parents - my father had already passed from the illness. My mother was very sick and died before Carlisle took me from the hospital."

"Wonderful," he repeated, turning his head to Marcus. "Isn't that just like him, Marcus?"

The other just sighed sadly. He didn't seem to think it was wonderful. He just seemed very bored. His thoughts were of one person, a Didyme. These thoughts were the only ones in his mind. I didn't believe he even heard Aro's question.

"Just wonderful," Aro said. "I find it curious, though, that you don't share his thoughts on our diet." His thoughts shared a bit more, _Carlisle must be beside himself because his companion decided to feed from humans._

"That was a recent change. I've found I was happier when I fed from animals."

"Why is that, young Edward?"

"I thought there was something missing because I didn't feed on our natural prey. I have since changed my mind. When I return to Carlisle I will return to that diet as well."

"You did not enjoy it?"

"I understand why humans are the perfect food source for us. It more than sustains us. It makes us stronger, faster and better than we could be any other way. It was a heady experience - though I don't believe I can stomach it again."

"That's an interesting turn of phrase, Edward," Aro commented then set his features, his mouth a straight line. He thought, _Though, why did you make it?_

Aro stood and took a few steps from the dias.

I kept my face relaxed and did not react to his comment or his movement. I knew he would want to touch me.

"Edward," Aro began as he came closer, "did Carlisle tell you about the Volturi?"

"Yes, he told me everything he knew."

"Then, will you allow me?" he asked, his hand held out with his fingers curved down. This would not be a quick handshake.

There was no way to deter him. I slowly raised my hand and said, "Of course."

His delicate touch enveloped my hand and he cradled it close to his chest as if my hand was a cherished heirloom.

I followed his journey through my thoughts from before I was changed. He paused a moment when I met Bella and let out a small gasp. I was sure the others in the room didn't hear him. It was so soft it was almost a puff of air.

He went through the whole time Bella and I spent courting. Is it possible such a happy time now felt dirtied by his viewing of them? I hated that he knew about our happy times.

Aro, then, passed over my transformation and paused again as he watched my first kill, the cougars in the Rocky Mountains, he seemed put off, a feeling of distaste filling him. This changed when he learned of my talent. He whispered, "What a talented boy!" then continued to the night outside Bella's window. _Could it be - _he thought but didn't finish the thought. Then he took in her human scent through my memories. _La tua cantante. What a lovely scent, _his thoughts told me. His search through my thoughts paused for a moment as he remembered how Bella's scent drew him in when he first met her, even filled with fear as it was.

He reveled in the memory of my first human kill, as well as my last kills in New York, those disgusting, depraved child rapists. Though he thought my choice of victims to be naive, he marveled at my technique with the last ones. His thoughts were loud and clear, _You were magnificent, Edward, truly. You would be a wonderful addition here, with Isabella, of course._ His mental voice seemed - proud - of me, of what I had done.

Before I could stop myself or even think to stop myself, I pulled away from his touch, a hiss leaving my mouth. The force with which I broke contact was enough to make me take several steps back. I looked up to his face and was shocked by his expression of disbelief. I was sure no one had done that before. "I beg your forgiveness, Aro. It was too much - "

I had to pull away from him to protect the boy, Tommy. That was the least I could do for that young boy that had been through so much.

He waved his hand to silence me. "I forget it can be as intense for the person I'm reading as it is for myself," he said in a voice that made me believe he did not think that applied to me. His gaze had turned intense. "So, Edward, you know our Isabella. How did you know her?"

He knew how I knew Bella but this was his way to get the others clued in to what he had seen in my memories. Playing along might be a good idea, for the time being, at least. Perhaps it will help Bella remember me. I hoped she hadn't forgotten me.

"Yes, I met her on New Year's Eve, before I was turned. A few months later we began to court, until I became sick in September.

"That was when Carlisle changed me." I finished after a slight pause.

"When you returned to her - she smelled delectable."

I controlled my reaction with difficulty. I wanted to hiss and rip his throat out. It took everything in me to not move or react.

_He's trying so hard to control himself,_ thought Aro. His face wore a small smile. Aloud, he said, "Come here, Isabella."

My beautiful Bella slowly moved toward us. She looked unsure why or how I could know her. She seemed to be thinking about it quite hard.

As I watched her, I remembered how, when she was human, she placed her feet very carefully. She was always so afraid of tripping on something. Now, with her vampire grace and agility she fairly glided toward me.

She was always beautiful but now her skin was flawless - like alabaster. Her hair, mahogany described it much better than brown, was longer and cascaded over her shoulders. Her red eyes were disconcerting. She would look much better with the golden eyes of my family.

Bella came to a stop beside Aro, just a few feet from me. She spared me one small glance. How I wanted to reach out to her, touch her flawless skin and run my hand through her soft and flowing hair.

"Isabella, dear, do you remember Edward?" Aro wondered.

Her brilliant eyes locked on me and studied me.

"My surname was Masen," I offered.

Her eyes continued to rake over me from my wild hair and pale skin to my red eyes. My eyes seemed to bother her so hers moved to my hands as I held them in front of myself. "Your eyes - " she began, her voice melodic, "your eyes were green, weren't they?" I nodded. She continued to study me, seemingly to find the right words to say. "It's difficult to remember but you seem familiar to me. Your height, your hair and your hands are very familiar to me. Your name made me remember other things. I think," she said, her voice trailing off.

"Do you remember him?" asked Aro

"Vaguely, but he seems important to me," she said, her voice becoming softer with each word.

_They are connected, _I heard. _I've never seen a connection so strong._

Bella continued to study me as I recalled what Carlisle had told me about the quiet member of the Volturi - Marcus. He could look at anyone and know how - and how strong - the person is connected to others around them.

Those thoughts had been from Marcus and they jerked me out of the bubble I was being drawn into with Bella. I should be more aware of my surroundings, here more than anywhere.

More thoughts came from Marcus, these revolved around how or if our strong connection could be broken. He didn't believe it could, though he thought of Chelsea. She had the ability to break connections and make people loyal to the Volturi. Marcus thought, _Though she couldn't bend Isabella to us completely because of her shield._

Her shield? I wondered. I focused on my Bella as she studied me. Her eyes were filled with so many questions but I heard nothing from her mind. Why have I not noticed this before?

The one time I saw her after I was turned, days after I was turned, I wasn't thinking about what I could hear with my new gift. If Carlisle had not been there, I would have killed my Bella.

I had to help her remember me. I only hoped they weren't burned out of her memory by her change. It happened but I hoped her memories of our time together were strong enough and important enough to her. They were to me, they were so precious.

"Bella, may I tell you what I remember of our time together?" I asked, ignoring the others in the room. My thoughts were open to theirs but I was focused on Bella.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stilled when she realized what I said. Her voice was soft as she replied, "What do you remember?"

"I remember meeting you on New Year's Eve. You were a vision in a pale blue dress with white gloves on your delicate hands and your hair hung in ringlets down your back. After our first meeting beside the piano we spoke for a short period outside. It was so cold that night but you insisted we talk. You said since we met you couldn't stop watching me.

"That was the first time I called you 'Bella'.

"We started courting a few weeks later. We had tea with my mother and Mrs. Simmons, your guardian until your father could join you in Chicago.

"The next weekend we went to the theater. You were frightened by pictures from the war and you grabbed my hand. My heart started to beat so fast because we each felt the spark when we touched.

"During the movie, I stole a kiss - a peek on the cheek. That thrill I felt made me steal another before the house lights came up. Your skin was so soft.

"We saw each other every weekend. When it became warmer we took long walks in the park, your hand around my arm. Other times we would have lemonade on the porch of my house or I would play piano for you inside.

"You loved when I played for you. I even composed a song for you. I played it for you on August 31, two weeks before my father became sick, three weeks before Mother became sick and three and a half weeks before I became sick. It was also two weeks before your 19th birthday. I had bought you a present."

As I spoke she stepped toward me. Her eyes were wide. "What was it?"

"A bracelet, a charm bracelet with one charm - a diamond heart. I thought we could add to it each year we were together. The heart was similar to the one my mother wore. You had commented on it many times how you admired it."

"What happened to it?"

"It's with a few possessions I left at home with Carlisle and Esme, his mate. I would be very happy to give it to you. Bella," I reached out to her, "would you like to come home with me? I need my mate with me. I need you with me, Bella."

Bella's crimson eyes bore into mine as she thought about all I had said. Why couldn't I hear her? What I wouldn't give to hear her.

I did hear a stray thought from Aro. It seemed he couldn't hear her either. Her shield could stop all mind based abilities, not even Jane or Alec could hurt her. My thoughts went to Demetri - Could he find her with his ability? I didn't think he could.

Her voice, so like her name, broke the silence in the room, "I remember - bright, flashing lights playing over your skin."

"That was New Year's. Our hosts had fireworks."

"And I remember - how it felt to hold your hand . There was a spark. It moved all the way up my arm and made my heart beat faster."

"I felt that as well, love."

She blinked rapidly. "You - you called me that all the time, every time we were together. The last time I heard it - " She shook her head, trying to remember. "You were outside my bedroom window. I gave you - something - then you disappeared. What happened? Where did you go?"

I heard a mirthless chuckle come from Aro. He knew, of course, having read my thoughts. "Aro, I really should speak to Bella alone. If you would allow us?"

I was afraid he would dismiss the idea out-of-hand until he said, "Isabella."

Bella pulled her eyes from mine, reluctantly and gazed at Aro. "Yes, Master."

I thought she said that because it was expected of her. She wasn't under Chelsea's ability as strongly as the others.

Aro continued, "Take Edward to your room so you can talk privately. Return in two hours so we are able to discuss your future."

"Yes, Master. Edward, if you would follow me?"

I nodded and followed her from the room.

A few minutes later we were entering a small suite of rooms two floors above our last location. The rooms were not overly decorated. It actually reminded me of Bella's bedroom in her father's house in Chicago. I couldn't explain it other than to say the room was Bella, through and through.

She closed the door with a soft click and came to stand in front of me.

Just looking at her took my breath away or it would if I needed to breath. "Bella, I have to ask - how did you get here and how were you turned?"

Bella took her time to answer. She seemed to be unsure what to tell me. Finally she spoke, her voice soft and tentative, "I don't remember everything, all the details."

"Yes, the change burns most of our memories away. I remember very little about my parents."

She nodded. "I remember I was walking home one day, it was twilight. A man came up to me and stopped me. The moon was full because the man's skin seemed to glow from it. He said, 'I can't sense you.' I thought it was the strangest thing someone could say. He was standing in front of me - why would he need to sense me?

"After he said that, he picked me up and carried me away. We were moving very fast. I had to close my eyes.

"The next thing I knew I was in that room we just left, that man standing beside me and three sitting in front of me. Those three scared me, especially the blond one, I couldn't stop crying. The one in the middle walked toward me and took my hand. A few minutes passed and he released my head and said, 'Curious.'

"The next thing I remember - I was in so much pain and screaming at the top of my lungs. I will never forget the pain - the heat that was burning me. It was - " she said, her voice getting softer as she spoke.

I stepped closer to her and, gently placing my left hand on her jaw and my right on her hip, I held her close to myself. "Shh. Bell, stop," I said tenderly. "You're remembering your change. None of us like to remember that. You don't remember who changed you?" I asked, my forehead resting on her's. She shook her head, slowly. "That's all right, love. I'm so happy you survived the change. I'm so happy I was able to find you." I pressed my lips to her forehead. "When I found your headstone at the cemetery in Chicago I was - bereft. I didn't know what to do. I went to your house - to speak to your father but I couldn't bring myself to speak to him. I was afraid of what he would tell me."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I had taken a few things from your room, a few handkerchiefs and your gift to me." I slid my right hand from her and opened the locket on my watch chain. "A passing nomad saw it and recognized you. I didn't want to hope - I couldn't - " I felt her hands cup my jaw. "But it's you."

Bella's hands slid from my jaw and around my neck to the back of my head, her fingers brushed through my hair. Her touch caused the shock I always felt from her touch to travel over my skin. "Edward," she sighed as she pulled me closer to her. Her lips and mine met, sweetly and softly then her tongue brushed across my bottom lip. I gasped and heard her do the same as our tongues touched then slid around each other. I'd never felt anything like it before.

For a moment I thought I should pull away and be the gentleman I was taught to be but I couldn't. Touching her, holding her, kissing her felt like the only thing I was meant to do.

Moving my lips, I placed small kisses down her chin and along her jaw to her ear. Small sighs left her lips as I used my tongue to pull her earlobe into my mouth and suck gently. Her smooth skin felt so wonderful under my lips as I trailed them from her ear down her neck. Urgent hands began pulling my clothes from my body as we slowly moved toward the chaise lounge in the corner. My hands moved to her neck and let her cloak fall to the floor followed by her clothes.

We reached the chaise and I slowly lowered her onto it then paused long enough to drink in her beauty.

Her mahogany hair looked like a dark halo around her pale face. Her slim arms were reaching out to me, beckoning me to join her, her legs parting as each second ticked by.

I smiled as a sexy grin spread across her face, lighting it up. "Please, Edward," she whispered. "You're too far away."

"Why do you want me closer, Bella?" I whispered in return.

"I need you, Edward. Please, touch me."

Moving closer, I placed my hand on her ankle and slowly glided my hand up her leg, over her knee and up her lovely thigh.

For all my existence, my life of 17 years as a human and the last nine as a vampire, I've seen very few women nude. The few I've seen were from the thoughts of the men, murderers and rapists, I fed on for the last few months. None of the women I'd seen were as - exquisite - as the one before me.

I didn't know where to look or touch her to please her. Could I please her? How do I please her? Where should I touch her? What if I do something wrong? I couldn't bear it if I did something wrong. She would never forgive me. I didn't know what to do, I -

Hands slid up my chest and around my neck to brush at the short hair at the base of my skull. She pulled me closer, her scent surrounding me. Bella's lips were close to my ear. She whispered, "Don't think so hard, Edward. We'll discover what we like together."

"You're a virgin?" I pulled back, looking into her eyes.

She nodded shortly. "As are you?"

I smiled as she did. "You are the only woman I even wanted to be this close to. I just don't want to disappoint you. You are so important to me."

"Just as you are to me, Edward. I'm not worried."

Still smiling, she moved one hand from my neck, slowly moving it down to the nest of curls between her legs. I heard her fingers move in her juices. Her hand left her body, her fingers wet, and she placed her hand around my very erect member. Her hand slid up and down, covering me in her juices.

As she touched me, my eyes rolled into the back of my head. Nothing I had ever felt prepared me for the touch of her hand on me. I never wanted it to end. I opened my eyes to gaze into hers. "Should we - "

"We're not courting any longer, Edward. We're vampires - not bound by the morals of humans." Her voice was soft as she continued, "I trust you. I love you, Edward."

"Bella," I gasped, softly as I touched my lips to her neck.

Very soon, I became lost in her: in her scent, the feel of her skin under my lips, the soft gasps and murmurs that came from her and the feel of her hands on me as she touched and guided me to where she wanted me. As soon as I felt the warm wetness around the head of my member I couldn't hold back. I pushed my hips toward her and was rewarded by her moan in my ear. My own moan was more guttural, feral as I felt her warmth surround me. It was - in my most humble opinion - the most amazing feeling in the world.

As I slowly moved inside her I could not imagine being away from this woman ever again. Nothing would ever come between us again; no person, living, dead or undead would keep me from my love, my Bella.

I couldn't pound mindlessly into her so I kept my pace slow. I loved this woman, worshiped her from the moment I met her. I would never treat her as anything other than my equal.

My beautiful equal was meeting every thrust, her legs wrapped around my hips, her hands touching me everywhere, her lips touching my shoulder, my neck, my arm, every place she could reach.

She, soon, was climaxing around me as she screamed my name. This, of course, pushed me over as well. My head rested on her shoulder as I grunted loudly and collapsed on her. I knew I wouldn't be too heavy for her, so I stayed for a moment.

We rolled to our sides, her leg draped over my hip as I pulled her closer. She kissed my chest as her hand came around my body. She whispered, "See, I knew we could figure it out."

"I never should have doubted you, love," I said, moving my hand up and down her spine.

She was very quiet for a few moments as her hand moved over my stomach. Her clever fingers followed the lines between the muscles there. Something was on her mind so I waited, enjoying her gentle touch.

"Where did you go? That night you were outside my window."

"I shouldn't have been there at all but I had to know that you were all right, that the influenza didn't get you. I was being selfish."

"Don't say that. I was so happy to see you. I was so worried about you."

"I shouldn't have been there because I was a newborn, only days into my new existence. I shouldn't have been in the city.

"When I took your handkerchiefs the scent overwhelmed me. I came very close to jumping from that branch and feeding on you.

"I'm so very grateful that Carlisle was there or I would've killed you. He stopped me - I don't know how."

"He was the one that turned you?'

"Yes. He saved me, Bella. The influenza would have killed me. Carlisle hasn't fed from humans. He showed me we could survive on animals."

"Did you really leave to live with family?"

"In a way. I had no human family left. Both Mom and Dad were only children.

"After what happened outside your house, Carlisle thought it best if we went to visit another coven of like-minded vampires in the north. He considers them to be cousins and thought it was the best place to deal with my bloodlust."

"How long were you there?"

"Just a few years. Your handkerchiefs helped me get used to your scent. We moved to Asheville, Wisconsin where Carlisle met and turned his mate. We were concentrating on her for a few years after that." My hand slid from the base of her spine and over her hip. My finger followed the curve of her hip and up her body to her waist. My nose was buried in her hair as she nuzzled into my neck.

Her scent surrounded me again. Floral, mostly freesia and orange flower, made my head swim. It was all the more apparent that I couldn't be away from my Bella ever again.

"What are we going to do?" I wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her hand trailing up my body to rest lightly on my chest.

"I'll stay with you. I don't think I can leave you ever again. I'll stay but I miss Carlisle and Esme. I - "

Bella moved, she sat up quickly and turned her lovely face to me, her hair moving and drowning me in more of her scent. Her hand didn't move from my chest. "I'm glad you'll stay but what makes you think I want to?"

"You're a member of the Guard - "

"An unwilling member. Edward, they stole me from my home, from my father and they turned me into a - "

"A monster," I supplied when she tried to think of the correct term.

"Exactly. I had to stay because I didn't know what else to do. Aro believes he needs me to protect him. He doesn't need me, he just - "

"Enjoys collecting abilities," I said as she blinked at me. "Carlisle lived here for two decades many years ago. He's very familiar with the Volturi, especially Aro. Carlisle would be very worried if he knew I was here."

Her face screwed up in confusion briefly then cleared. "What's your ability?"

"I can read minds but unlike Aro I do not have to touch someone to hear them. Though I cannot hear you."

"You can't hear me?"

"Not at all. I think it may be because of your shield. How does it work? Your shield?"

She shrugged. "I can extend it to shield others but it only works on mental abilities. I haven't been able to bring it down. Aro wants me to - "

"So he can read your mind."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

I chuckled at her puzzled expression. "Yes, I'm sure. Carlisle made sure I knew Aro as well as he did. He said Aro feels most powerful when he knows everything. It must frustrate him to no end to not be able to read you. I know I'm frustrated."

"I frustrate you?"

"Most definitely. It's never been so - quiet - when I've been with another person. I'm so used to hearing what they think."

She thought for a moment, drawing her hand back and forth across my chest. She chuckled as an almost purr-like sound left my lips. Her touch felt so nice.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"Do you think Aro knows about your ability?" she asked softly.

"Probably. He did read my thoughts. Carlisle was the one to realize what I could do. I didn't realize I was answering his thoughts. Aro saw that in my thoughts.

"He doesn't realize my limitations."

"What are they?"

"There's only one, really. While Aro can read everything, I can only hear what a person is actively thinking."

Her gaze became far away as she became lost in her thoughts. I remembered how thoughtful she was when she was human. I was sure it was no different now. She had to be thinking about our predicament, so I didn't bother her. She had to know the leaders as well as Carlisle did, considering she had been here for four years, always close to them.

Though it did frustrate me that I had no idea what she was thinking, I tried to relax by stroking her back in long, slow strokes, just revelling in the softness of her skin.

About a half hour later, her fingers moved along my stomach muscles. She had been still as she thought. "Edward?"

"Yes, love," I whispered, not wanting to disturb the relaxed feeling in the room. My name coming from her lips spoke volumes to me.

"Do you trust me?"

I remembered her words from earlier. She trusted me, how could I not trust her? "With my whole being. Do you have an idea?"

"Possibly. When we return to them I'll do the talking. We are fortunate that Caius isn't here. He's so close-minded.

"What did you hear from Marcus? He's so quiet, bored almost, but I have a feeling he never stops thinking."

She wasn't wrong. I told her what I had heard from Marcus about our connection, the strength of it, the strength of her shield, Chelsea's inability to fully overcome Bella's shield.

"I felt her push against my shield but I knew she wouldn't get through, none of them could." Bella nuzzled against my chest. "And Aro?"

As she listened to my description of Aro's complex thought processes she pulled back and watched me intently. She nodded several times, whether she agreed with what I said or just nodded for me to continue, I wasn't sure.

When I finished and she didn't say anything, I said, "What are you thinking, love?"

She smiled as she gazed up at me with eyes filled with love and a bit of lust. What had I started and why was I complaining? She said, "We have another hour before they summon us."

I returned her smile, brought my arms around her and pulled her close. There was no need to reply to her words. I was lost in her in moments.

A bit more than an hour later we stood in the same room, facing Aro and Marcus. Renata stood behind Aro with one hand touching the back of his cloak.

Her shielding ability was different from Bella's, at least as far as I could tell. Carlisle had explained that Renata's ability was the power to actually turn an attacker from their path and make the attacker completely forget what he had been about to do. Bella's, it seemed, could only protect herself from mental abilities; like mine and Aro's mind reading, Alec's numbing abilities, Jane's pain bringing, Demetri's tracking ability, Chelsea's and other abilities that lock onto her mind.

Because of this, Bella thought of a plan. She wanted to leave her shield down, at first, and put it around me only if Aro wanted to touch me again. I knew I could trust her to be fast enough.

Bella also made a point to leave her Guard cloak in her room, knowing it would give Marcus and Aro an idea what she wanted.

As we stood in front of them, Aro kept any and all thoughts to himself. Aro's eye moved to our clasped hands, our fingers intertwined. A stray thought moved through his mind.

_A united front, _he thought, unwillingly. Then he was silent once more.

Marcus, on the other hand, was still concentrating on our connection. It was the only thing that seemed to prove he wasn't bored with his existence. His thoughts of Didyme was never far from his mind. Carlisle had said she was Marcus's wife, she passed many years ago.

"Isabella, what has happened?" Aro asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm going home, Aro," she said. My love's voice strong and clear.

"You are home," he replied. His nostrils seemed to flare when she addressed him by his name. I'm sure he noticed how our scents seemed combined now that we were bound to one another. _They will never be parted, _thought Marcus.

"I was taken from my home, against my will. I was turned into a monster, again against my will. I will be returning to the United States with Edward," she insisted as her fingers squeezed my hand. Her voice was calm and she was concise in her wording. She was determined to get her point across to Aro.

"You belong here, Isabella. This has been your home for four years."

"I didn't know there was another way. I remember what I had with Edward when I was human, everything I had with Edward. Our connection then was just as strong as it is now. I've remembered so much - I know I would not want to live this way. When I was human the smell of blood made me ill. You, yourself Aro, have seen how difficult it is for me to feed. I can't bear to be locked in a room with another human ever again.

"I don't belong here!" she finished, loudly.

"Dear Isabella, you are needed here," Aro said, gently, unfazed by her raised voice.

I squeezed her hand to get her to focus and relax. She needed to be calm when she continued. Her fingers flexed around my hand, her eyes never leaving Aro's.

When she spoke again her voice was controlled and even. "You think you need me to protect you but you really don't. I can only protect you from mental attacks. Renata is a much better shield for you. I could not protect you from a physical attack."

"You do protect me, dear."

"I don't see how. You control all the mental abilities that could cause you harm."

I saw his eyes flare in anger for a moment then it passed as quickly as it appeared. If I hadn't seen it, I might have imagined it had happened.

"New abilities appear all the time," offered Aro. "One fine example is Edward here. Such a useful little twist - though it is unfortunate you 'hear' so little. There are times that hearing what one is thinking would be beneficial - other times not. Isn't that correct, Edward?" Aro finished with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. Aro appeared beside me, all thoughts from those around me silenced and Aro took my free hand in his. A small gasp escaped my lips as I realized Bella shielded me before Aro even took my hand. His eyes bore into mine as he realized Bella shielded me.

"Isabella - " Aro warned.

Bella smirked at him. "Sorry, Aro, I was never under your control and I never will be. I will never call you 'Master' again." She squeezed my hand. "The only one I will protect now is Edward."

Aro's face changed, he looked determined, single-minded in his power. No, his face became blank, a mask. He dropped my hand as he stepped back, Renata his shadow. "I see," he commented. He continued to step back, his eyes never leaving us.

I was hoping Bella would take her shield from around me but he probably figured out how to actively block me so it wouldn't have mattered. I still wondered what he was thinking. That's when I felt Bella's hand squeeze mine, twice then relax completely. Her thumb caressed the back of my hand. I glanced at her face and found it hadn't changed. She was waiting for Aro to speak. If she could wait patiently then I could as well.

A figure stepped through the doors behind us and came to stand in front of the dais. Recognizing Demetri at once, I wasn't quite sure what would happen next.

Aro returned to the dais and he touched Marcus's hand before he took his seat. No emotions were shown on his face. "Well, you seem determined, singled-minded in your want to leave. I knew it was inevitable. Demetri, where is Carlisle living these days?"

"He has moved, Master. He is presently in Mackinaw City, in the state of Michigan in the United States. He has been there for the last few weeks, so I believe he is going to stay there for the next few years."

"Yes, our friend Carlisle is very predictable in his ways. You know, Edward, I worry for Carlisle from time to time. He makes himself so vulnerable since he lives in such close contact with humans. I am so pleased that Demetri can tell me where in this large world our friend is. So it will be with you, Edward. Demetri cannot sense Isabella but if she is with you and you return to Carlisle then I will know where you both are. She can't keep up her shield at the times."

"Possibly," I offered. Of course he would try to bring my friendship with Carlisle into this. I also knew how to avoid Demetri and his abilities. Carlisle knew many tricks. Perhaps Bella could train herself to keep up her shield to protect those that she and I cared about, including Carlisle and Esme.

"I'm glad you understand, Edward. I understand why you want to leave, Isabella. I also want you to know there will always be a place for you, with Edward of course, here in Volterra. Everyone will miss you, though I can only hope to see you again." He said all of this in a very calm and, almost, sweet voice - if that was possible. "I wish you well, Isabella."

We were dismissed by his final words. He turned to Marcus and began to speak to him in quick, hushed whispers. I couldn't follow their words. Demetri continued to glare at us as he stood silently in place. Bella's shield was still in place so I didn't know what the three vampires were thinking.

Bella pulled me back and through the doors, into the corridors. I thought Demetri would follow us but he stayed behind as Bella rushed through the corridors. She seemed to know where she was going so I let her lead.

We weren't going the same way I had come into the stronghold but I was sure she knew the building well enough to get us out as quickly as possible.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would. Bella and I exited the stronghold to a lowering sun and a quiet city. We continued on and we were soon outside the city walls.

Bella had kept her shield up as we continued through the countryside. Many farms surrounded the city. It was easy to make our way through them.

Her voice drifted to me in a whisper, "How will we get to the States?"

I smiled. This time I had all the answers. "Follow me to the docks. We'll see what we can find."

We took off, together, into the twilight at her fastest speed.

She would have to feed before we found a ship to take us home. We both needed that and Bella would have her first taste of animal blood before the sun rose. Hopefully, she would take to it quickly.

**Chapter Nine**

"Bella, stop!" I called. "We should go this way, love."

The thick group of trees we were passing through hid the full moon's light from view. It was about an hour from Volterra and still a few hours from the coast. It was the perfect place to power up before the long ocean voyage.

I wasn't familiar with the animals in this area but I did pick up the scent of deer and a large cat of some kind as we crossed their path.

As we slowed considerably, we soon came to a stop near a large boulder surrounded by several saplings.

"Shouldn't we keep going?" she whispered, looking around nervously, thinking the Volturi were all around us.

"Take your shield down for a second. I'll see if I can hear them. Then we'll move and hunt there," I whispered into her ear. She nodded shortly.

It didn't feel different so I wasn't sure if she did it or not until a thought came to me in Italian. The thought was decidedly female, she was thinking about a boy - then it was silenced.

Her eyes searched mine. I took her hand and started running west, stopping 100 yards from our last location. "No Volturi nearby. There was a young woman thinking about her lover. They must have a cottage close by. I don't think they are following us. Aro will keep his word until he doesn't. We can't be worried about this all the time. It could be years before Aro thinks about us again. That's no way to live our lives or rather exist." My hand brushed across her cheek. "I hope to exist with you for a very long time."

She relaxed and smiled. "Forever."

"Now, I need to show you how to hunt. I scented deer and some kind of cat a while back. That was why I stopped originally. Your eyes are becoming very dark. When was the last time you fed?"

"Three to four weeks ago. I find it very difficult to feed with the others. The scents are so overwhelming - it's too much."

"That's why they locked you in a room with a human?" She nodded. I held her closer. "I understand, love. Maybe feeding from animals is the perfect solution for you. Carlisle never fed from humans, the only human blood to pass his lips was mine at the time he changed me and he is nearly 300 years old."

"It was amazing he was able to deny his bloodlust when he was changed."

I nodded. "He has a great deal of self control. That's the only way he can practice medicine today. I've never seen him lose control, not once.

"I've found this is much like hunting humans. Carlisle told me the Volturi don't hunt, their food is brought into the stronghold. You've never hunted, have you?"

"No. When Aro realized I had trouble feeding he, at first, had bottled blood brought to me. As long as I didn't smell it I was all right. He became bored with that soon and wanted me to feed with the others. That was a disaster. He started locking a human in a room with me. It was never for very long, I scent the persons blood and couldn't hold out very long."

I ran my hands over her back to ease her anxiety. "Take a deep breath - " I paused as she breathed in as I did the same. I turned her around keeping my arms around her and asked her to take another deep breath so she could pick out the scent of the deer. "The deer are very close, maybe 50 feet to our left but we're downwind of them so we won't spook them. Listen to their footfalls and heartbeats, listen to their breathing and grunts. How many, do you think?"

"I think there are - five - no, six? A few smell different than the others."

"One is the buck, the other is a fawn. They always smell different than the does.

"Before we move I need to tell you - Animal blood will taste different. It sustains us but we are strongest when we fed from humans."

"That's why you left Carlisle, to be stronger when you faced the Volturi."

I nodded. "Despite everything Carlisle told me, or maybe because of it, I was wary. You mentioned something earlier - about Caius. I was surprised to see him gone but pleased because he is so unpredictable.

"Back to the taste of animal blood. While plentiful, deer is an acquired taste. It will do in a pinch. It tastes thin, watered down I suppose, because of their diet. Carnivores taste better, again because of their diet - since it is closer to that of humans."

"What's your favorite?"

"Why do you think I have a favorite?" I whispered in her ear. I continued to stand behind her with my arms around her. I don't know how I'll get used to this, being so close to her all the time. I wanted to touch her - all the time.

"You must have a favorite," Bella whispered back.

Our lips barely moved as we whispered back and forth. A human or the deer could not hear us, neither could any Volturi lurking about.

"Well," I began, "Carlisle took me to the Rocky Mountains for my first feed as a newborn. It was the best place to find large carnivores. As soon as we arrived I smelled them, mountain lions." I hummed as I remembered my first hunt. "I don't know if you've ever seen one but they are big cats. Well over six feet in length and almost three feet tall at the shoulder, tawny fur over a lean, muscular body; long, sharp claws and teeth. The first one I hunted was a lone male. He wouldn't back down, which was a good thing. I wanted a fight. It was the best way for me to learn what this new body of mine could withstand.

"It was exhilarating. When he took a swipe at me with his paw and it scraped across my chest then he tried to clamp down on my arm with his teeth only to pull back in pain, the cat seemed surprised he couldn't hurt me. It was even more surprised when I overpowered it and bit into it's neck. The blood eased the ache in my throat but not completely.

"It didn't truly go away until I killed my first human, about four months ago." I sighed. "Okay, love, back to you. Let's get closer, slowly."

We moved through the few trees that separated us from the deer. Not a sound was heard as we moved. We could soon see the deer through the few branches left.

The buck stood off to the left, on alert and protecting his family. The does were spread out to the right, the oldest at least 15 feet away with the others spread closer to us. The fawn stood near it's mother, eight feet away.

Into her ear I whispered, "We shouldn't take the buck or the new mom. The doe farthest from us is the oldest, she probably won't carry another fawn. I think you should take that one. I'll take one of the others."

"How do you know this?"

"Hunting them for nine years, you pick up on patterns, habits in behavior all herbivores use, though these deer are much smaller than what I'm used to. We have to go at the same time, if we don't, they'll scatter. Are you ready?" She nodded. "Jump onto it's back, when it falls, strike." She nodded, again. I could feel her nervousness. "Your instincts will come into play very quickly. No need to worry."

"I'm not," she whispered back. Her tone sure, her voice steady.

"All right then. Let's go." I stepped away from her and crouched, ready to jump. She copied me; her feet spread, her knees bent, her limbs loose, her eyes steady on her target.

God, she was beautiful.

"Go," I whispered then jumped to my target. I heard her move with me and land on her target the same moment I did.

As I drank I turned to watch Bella. She was magnificent as she straddled the deer's body and pulled it's neck back to sink her teeth into it's flesh. She didn't hesitate.

I finished quickly and stood, watching her closely. Her hands held the deer down as she drank. The animals legs slowed the more she took until it stilled completely. Seconds later she swung her head up, her long hair swinging in a wide arch, and turned toward me. Her tongue moved along the roof of her mouth, as if she smelled something bad.

"That is something I don't know if I can get used to."

I grinned as I helped her stand. "It is an acquired taste and it works in a pinch."

"That was exhilarating," she said, her eyes shining.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Come here, love. We have to hide the carcasses, so no one happens upon them. If we hide them the right way, carnivores will find them."

We hid the carcasses in a wild and tangled area far from the little meadow. The area held no scent of humans and it was so remote I couldn't imagine a human getting to it.

As we began to run, I promised Bella we would hunt closer to the coast. I assured her we could find something better to eat before we boarded the ship that would take us home.

I knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. I didn't have to wait very long. A few moments after my knock the door opened, showing me the sad and haggard face. The man I knew in the past had changed over the few short years since I had been changed. He took in my appearance and smiled sadly. Charles Swan said, "Edward, I'm surprised to see you. What has it been? Eight years?"

"Nine years, Mr. Swan. I'm glad to find you well, sir."

His eyes narrowed and he thought, _He doesn't look as if he's aged at all. _Aloud, he said, "Well enough, I guess. What brings you back to Chicago?"

"I have some news for you, sir, about Bella," I said as gently as I could.

"What do you know about my daughter?" he wondered loudly.

"I heard she disappeared in 1924. I read it in the paper and wanted to come but I could not leave my family at the time. I'm sorry I could not come sooner."

He heaved a heavy sigh. He thought, _I can't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault. It was mine._ He said, "What did you want to tell me, Edward?"

"While my family was on vacation in Italy recently I saw a flyer that pictured Bella. When we found the authorities, they needed someone to identify the woman pictured. We were in a very small town in the mountains. When they showed me her body I - I fell to my knees, I couldn't stop sobbing. My aunt and uncle asked what had happened to her but they didn't know. I few of the townsfolk found her by the side of the road. They thought she had died of exposure or malnourishment, they didn't have a full time doctor. My uncle explained the situation to them and we were allowed to claim her body. We were so remote the only way we could bring her back was to have her cremated and bring her home to you, sir. I carried her, myself." I reached to the side and picked up the urn I had placed on the chair.

On our trip home, while we were on the ship, Bella asked about her father. When I told her how he was faring, the first thing she said, full of sadness, that he had to let her go. She wasn't happy about this, of course, but knew it was for the best.

After we landed in New York, we began to run across the country. Bella said she wanted to experience being a vampire like I did so I told her there was no better way to travel that to run.

She was enjoying herself until she realized we had to fake her death, to her police officer father. We had stopped running outside a small town in Indiana, when a thought occurred to her.

"_We need a body and a good story," she said as her gaze found the ground between her feet. My sweet Bella didn't want to kill a human._

_I assured her we could find one. Many unfortunate people have passed without family to claim their bodies. We found a woman with Bella's general size, claimed it as a lost relative and had her cremated. I explained to Bella that the poor woman wouldn't be forgotten in an unmarked pauper's grave. She was still sad about it but didn't want her father to wonder what had happened to her._

_She said, "My father not knowing is the worst. We have to tell him something."_

On the way to Chicago, we came up with the story. We tried to keep it as simple as possible, no town names or people mentioned.

Charles's face fell as his eyes found the urn in my hands. He cleared his throat, gruffly and said, "Please, come in, Edward."

He left the door open then turned and went to his study. I entered, closed the door and followed him into the study. I found him sitting in the same chair he used the first day I met him. Taking the same seat I used that day, I settled across from him. His eyes followed the urn as I cradled it in my lap. "Sir?"

He started at my word. "Are you sure it was her? I mean you haven't seen her in nine years. How can you be sure?"

I knew better than to react to what he said. He was mourning Bella so I had to grin and bear it. "Mr. Swan, I have never stopped loving your daughter. I agree that circumstances pushed us apart but never changed my feelings for her." I hated to say this to him but I had to. "When I saw her laying on that table, it - changed me. I don't think I'll ever find anyone that I can love as much as I loved your daughter. She was the sun that lit my days and the moon that made my nights less lonely. I dreamed of her all this time, hoping someday we could -"

"Edward," he interrupted, "was it really her?" His voice harsh and rough. His eyes now moved to mine and bore into them.

"Yes, sir." I reached into my jacket pocket and palmed the ring there. I drew out my hand and continued, "She told me about the ring she always wore on her right index finger, the moonstone, that her Grandmother Swan had given her when she was young. This is the one, correct?" I held out my hand, showing him the silver ring with a milky white stone.

He stared at it for a very long time before he spoke. He sighed, heavily, and muttered a curse word. He took it from my hand, swiping it quickly. He didn't touch my cold skin. He looked at the inscription inside the band, repeating it in his thoughts, _Live, Laugh, Love. Ma always said that, everyday. She loved Bella so much. Damn, I can't believe she's gone. I always thought she would come back, somehow, someway._ Remembering I was in the room, he said, "No one saw anything, anyone with her?"

"No, sir. There were only 30 people living in this town. No one saw her before she was found."

"She's really in there?"

"Yes, sir. You have my condolences. Many people will miss her."

He nodded. "Thank you, Edward."

I leaned toward him and passed the urn to him. He sniffed and said, "Damn, I miss her so much. I had hoped to see her one last time. She was the best thing in my life, you know? She was so beautiful and such a good girl, so sweet and kind. She was so good to her old man. She had no complaints about moving so far from what she was used to."

As he talked I kept my eyes down and ran an index finger under my eyes, as if brushing away a tear, every so often. His thoughts were so jumbled it was difficult to follow most of the time, for which I was grateful. I didn't want to intrude of these personal thoughts.

"She loved you so much, son. She did. She always knew you would return and the two of you would be married. She never told me any details but I know she had it all planned out. I would catch her looking in this book of hers -" He stood and gently placed the urn on the fireplace mantel, next to a lovely photograph of Bella. He then went to the bookcase and pulled out this white leather journal. Returning to his chair, he fell into it and said, "This book, she looked in it all the time. I found it in her room a few days after she disappeared. I haven't had the heart to open it. I think -" he sighed, again, "I think you should have it, Edward. The only person it belongs to is you. I know she would want you to have it."

"Sir, I can't -"

"I insist. I'm sure she included you in here somewhere. You must take it because you brought my little girl back to me. I will forever be grateful. I can never thank you enough." He held out the journal, waiting for me to take it.

I had to take it. Perhaps Bella would be happy to get it back. "Thank you for this, sir. It was my great pleasure to return her to you. You're welcome, Mr. Swan. I'll see myself out."

He nodded and waved his now empty hand toward the door. I went quickly, just not too quickly, placing the journal into my shoulder bag.

As I opened the door, a woman gasped and her hand moved to her throat. Her other hand was poised to knock. "My apologies, ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you. Is Mr. Swan expecting you?" She nodded, seemingly too choked up to speak. "He's in his study. Good day, ma'am," I finished and nodded to her. I stepped aside to allow her to enter then closed the door as I left.

I could hear the woman enter the study and made a surprised noise as she saw Mr. Swan. Their conversation was clearly heard.

"Charlie, what happened? Who was that man?"

As he explained my visit, I heard the woman begin to cry. He called her Susan. His thoughts about her were - he was happy she was there. He loved her, just as she loved him.

Feeling Bella approach me as I continued to stand on the porch, I took her hand and smiled as I turned my face to hers. She wore a long coat with a generous hood so no one would recognize her. As always I heard nothing from her silent mind but she whispered, "He's not alone. I was so worried he would be alone. I wonder when he met her. What do you hear from them?"

"They love each other. I don't think they've told each other yet. Let's go, love. We can hunt on the way home."

Her eyes widened, hunting made her so excited. She took my hand and we ghosted away from her old home.

The two story house we approached was a pale gray color with black shutters and a porch that went around three sides of the old farm house.

Esme had found this home a year ago when we decided to move. She said it would be perfect since it had two bedroom suites and a study for Carlisle, plenty of room for everything we traveled with. I knew not to worry about any of my belongings. Esme was meticulous in all aspects of our homes.

I heard their thoughts as soon as we were close enough. I could heard them from a greater distance than any stranger since I spent so much time with them. Carlisle and Esme's welcome thoughts eased something inside me.

"They're here," I told Bella as she squeezed my hand. She was nervous about meeting them. I told her many times on our journey that they would love her.

"Are you sure it's them?"

"Very sure. I know Carlisle's thoughts almost as well as my own." I turned to her and placed my hands on her face, brushing my thumbs across her cheekbones. "I have told you they will love you numerous times. If it will make you comfortable, you can stay out here while I go in and talk to them. You'll be able to hear us. I'll tell you when to come in."

"How do my eyes look?" she wondered.

I smiled. She was so concerned about her old diet, about how Carlisle and Esme would see it. "Still a bit of red around the edges. I'm sure mine are the same." She nodded. "I won't be long, I promise."

She nodded again and leaned forward. My hands left her face and she leaned on me, her head nestled in the crook of my neck. I heard her breathe in my scent. A day didn't go by that she made a point of breathing in my scent. She said my sweet scent reminded her of something. She couldn't place it but she never wanted to stop sniffing me.

I kissed the top of her head and pulled back, slowly. "Don't worry, love. They'll love you."

Making my way toward the steps up to the house, I missed her touch the moment her fingers left mine. Knowing we wouldn't be parted for long, I smiled at her and continued into the house. Approaching the house felt familiar and welcoming, even though I'd never been here.

Quietly opening the door and entering the house, I looked around and remembered how we would leave items around just as humans did to foster the facade. Carlisle's book left open on a table, Esme's floor plans on another table, a blanket over the back of a comfortable chair in the corner. The flowers and paintings were familiar but I did notice a few new ones, probably from local artists. Esme liked to use local art in all the homes we have used since she joined us.

It was strange that the house felt so warm and familiar, as if I had lived here already. I was wondered how my return after being gone for about five months would be taken by Carlisle and Esme. I knew they would love Bella but I wondered how they would feel about me.

Their thoughts directed me toward Carlisle's study off the dining room. I paused at the door and listened. They were talking about their day, his at the local hospital and hers working at the house - unpacking my things into the second bedroom. She didn't like leaving my things in boxes until I returned. She thought the house felt incomplete because of it. From her other thoughts I could tell she had made great strides in controlling her thirst around humans. She happily remembered an outing downtown just the week before that she wasn't tempted at all by the humans around her. Carlisle thought how proud he was of her for a moment, happy she took to this life so quickly and that she enjoyed being with him.

I smiled, remembering Carlisle's kind disposition and gentle manner. It was surprising how well he took to this life, considering how he denied his newborn bloodlust in order not to hurt others. Shifting in front of the door, Carlisle must have heard me because I heard _What's that?_ seconds before he said, "Who's there?"

Esme was quiet, even in her thoughts.

The door flew open and I was greeted by Carlisle's golden eyes. "Edward?!" he whispered and thought. He also thought, _You're back._

"If I'm welcome -" I said, softly as I took in how Carlisle looked. Physically, he didn't change, of course, but he seemed genuinely happy and relieved I had returned. The man I considered my father in many ways ran his eyes from my head to my toes. He seemed grateful that I stood in front of him.

A higher voice from behind him said, "Tell him, Carlisle, then move so I can welcome him home."

"You are always welcome, Edward. Always," he said, his voice heartfelt.

Suddenly, Carlisle was gone from in front of me and Esme was embracing me, tightly, her head resting on my chest.

I looked up to see Carlisle emerging from behind the door with a rueful smile. His thoughts full of questions but one came to the surface. _Where - What happened?_

I smiled. I'd never seen him so perplexed. It was something I really wasn't ready for. "I'll explain, I will but we have to talk about something more important. I'm not alone."

Esme pulled back and looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"There's someone waiting outside. She's very nervous about coming here and meeting you. She's very important to me.

"When I left I told you Bella was dead. I was not completely honest about that. She disappeared from Chicago four years ago. Her father didn't know what had happened to her. I met a nomad from Italy that remembered a member of the Guard that resembled Bella. I knew I had to find out if it was really her."

"You went to Volterra? You met them?" Carlisle wondered.

"I met Marcus and Aro, and found Bella - please, come in, love. She had been turned four years ago because Demetri could not sense her when she was human." Carlisle thought,_ Really? What is her ability?_ I smiled, turning. I could sense Bella getting closer, our connection being that strong. I reached out to her. She slowly approached and took my hand in hers. As I looked into her eyes, I continued, "She's a shield. She can block all mental based abilities: my mind reading, Aro's as well, Jane's ability, Alec's and Demetri's. I didn't notice I couldn't hear her thoughts that night we were outside her window.

"Bell, love, I want you to meet the two most important people in my life after you. This beautiful woman in Esme. She is the most loving and giving woman I know." As I spoke I turned Bella toward Esme, who smiled at my praise. I turned her toward Carlisle and continued, "This is Carlisle, my sire and someone so compassionate I only hope I could be half the person he is someday." He thought, _Thank you, Edward._

"Bella," Carlisle began, "it's wonderful to meet you. Edward has spoken about you. He's had nothing but lovely things to say about you. Welcome to our family, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You and Esme were all he talked about on our way back."

The three most important people in my life continued to talk as I revelled in their presence. I felt for the first time in a long time, that I was home and I didn't want to leave for a very long time.

A few hours later Esme looked at me, a smile on her face. She was so happy I had returned. "Esme," I whispered, not wanting to disturb Bella and Carlisle as they discussed the Volturi, "can we talk a bit, privately? It's important."

"Of course, dear." She told Carlisle where we were going then took my arm and led me outside.

Our house was on the outskirts of town, bordered on one side by Lake Michigan and on the other by a forest. The one good thing about this was the fog that rolled in from the lake, as it had at this time of day. We were wrapped in a billowy cloud.

I kept my voice soft as I began. "There is something I need to tell you but I don't know how you will react to it." I hoped Carlisle and Bella's conversation about the Volturi would keep them busy. I didn't want Carlisle to know this. It was Esme's past and her choice to tell him.

"The only way you'll find out is if you tell me."

I nodded. "I need to start at your change. I heard so much from your thoughts about your past. Before you opened your eyes you remembered your life: your first meeting with Carlisle, your marriage, your pregnancy, your baby boy." Her breath hitched. "I saw that 'thing' that you married - He hurt you. The only way you felt you would survive was to run with your son so he wouldn't find you or him. That 'thing' - that's the only word I can use when referring to that 'thing' that you married - was still alive out there, living without care or a feeling of fright. I couldn't -"

_What did you do, Edward? _she thought, her inner voice disbelieving but tinged with relief.

"He hurt you, Esme. I could not let that stand." I paused when her golden eyes found mine. I had the feeling she knew already, without my saying the words but I had to say the words. My voice was lower now, just a mere whisper on the light wind. "He was my first victim."

That was all I could say, all I needed to say.

Esme's thoughts were quiet, completely quiet. Something I'd never come across before. She took a short breath, blinked and her thoughts started to flow. Imagines of her past flittered by quickly, as if she couldn't, or didn't want to, dwell on any one image. Unfortunately, the one image she stopped on was of that monster she had married. _Is this him?_ she asked with her thoughts.

"Yes, that is the one. It is gone from this world."

_I didn't ask you to do that,_ she thought. It seemed she couldn't speak because of my news.

"Wouldn't have mattered what you asked of me. That thing deserved to die for hurting you." Her mind suddenly flashed to her little boy, silent and unmoving. "You know, he wouldn't have survived that monster, no matter the problems with his lungs. Probably would not have been born." Any other words that may have followed that statement died on my lips as she threw her arms around my torso.

Her thoughts flooded into me, disjointed at first then settled into coherent thoughts. _Thank you for telling me, Edward. I think of my little boy all the time and only dream he would be half the man you are. You may not know this but I think of you as my son, even though I could not have given birth to you. You are my son. I'm very proud of you, in everything you do. Carlisle feels that way as well. You are the son neither of us ever had but wanted in the end. We would be so proud to call you our son. _

_I know how much you miss your past life and dislike being a monster but I am supremely happy you are with us. Since I've met her I know you missed your old life because of Bella. She is so special to you. She feels as if she belongs with us. She feels like my daughter already and I couldn't imagine our life without her. Just tell me you won't leave again. Carlisle missed you more than he will admit but I know the truth._

I smiled into her hair. "I'll do my best, Mom, I promise. I'm sure Bella will agree with me."

"Good," she said, finally finding her voice. "Keep it that way, mister."

I chuckled at her words and tone. She had tried to sound tough but missing the mark. She was very happy because I called her "mom". More than anyone I have ever known or will know, Esme was meant to be a mother. I sobered as I thought of something. "Are you going to tell Carlisle?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think about that for some time."

"Thank you for unpacking my things, Mom. I've been here a few hours and it feels as if it's my home."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You'll need a bed. Are you planning to get married? Soon, I hope. She'll truly be our daughter then."

"Soon, we will be married soon. We don't need the bed quite yet."

She waved a hand at me as if this was not a concern and we went into the house.

Esme's last few questions stayed with me for the rest of the day. When we returned inside Carlisle and Bella were still talking about the Volturi. Esme and I sat beside our mates and held their hands as they talked. Carlisle asked me about Aro's thoughts, he thought they must be fascinating. I described them for him, saying how complex and layered they were. He just nodded then wondered what Aro thought of Bella's ability.

An hour later Carlisle was aware of the threat that Aro implied before we left, saying he wasn't surprised. This started a long line of questioning to Bella about her ability. When she informed us that she didn't know very much about it I knew Carlisle would want to find the limits of her ability.

It was full dark now and I needed some time with Bella. I was a bit selfish and wanted to spend some alone time with my Bella.

"Carlisle, Esme," I began before he could begin his questions, "Bella and I need some time alone for the rest of the evening. If you would excuse us?"

"Of course," Esme said before Carlisle could disagree. "Have a pleasant evening."

I stood, assisted her to stand and we went upstairs. I found my - our - room easily, it smelled like my things and Esme. I pushed the door open and looked inside.

It was my room, it looked like every room I've had since Esme joined us. My clothes were in the two large trunks at the end of the long oversized sofa. There was an unopened box to the right of the trunks. It probably contained my musical recordings. They were my most prized possessions and Esme would not want to disturb them. Along the long wall on the right were several bookshelves that contained my many journals, filled and not, along with my favorite books, prose and non-fiction. On top sat my phonograph, still packed up.

"Edward?" Bella said, pulling on my hand.

"Yes, love."

"Why are we waiting out in the hall?"

"Sorry. I'm always surprised at how my room can be the same no matter what house we are in. I always feel at home."

She stepped closer to me. "I feel that way as well and I have nothing I can call my own."

I gently pulled her into the room. "We'll take care of that soon, I promise.

"Now, I want to be alone with my mate." I led her to the sofa and we sat down together, her a half second before me. As a gentleman, I would never sit before any woman. I removed the carryall and placed it beside me. "I told you they would love you."

"Yes, you did. I don't know how I doubted you. Is Carlisle always so inquisitive?"

"Yes, always. I'm afraid your shield will get a workout."

"That's a good thing. We will need it. Do you want me to block them out?"

"No. I'm rather happy to be home and near them once again. They know how to block their own thoughts so it's not too bad."

She leaned her head onto my shoulder and relaxed into me. I felt her arm come around my back with her hand resting on my hip.

"What are you thinking, love?"

"That woman, Susan - Did Daddy really love her?"

"Oh, yes. When she entered his den all he thought was how much he cared about her. The exact words he thought were 'Dear, sweet Sue, what would I do without her. I love her so much. I have to tell her.' Her thoughts were the same. She thought about the day they met - at a diner down the street from the police station. I think she helped him a lot after your disappearance."

"I'm glad he's not alone. At least he has her. It will help him through everything."

I pulled her legs into my lap as I leaned back onto the sofa. "He gave me something for you. Well, he actually thought you would want me to have it."

"You have to tell me what it was."

Her eyes followed my hand as I pulled the white leather journal from the carryall. She gasped sharply and placed her hand on mine as I brought the journal towards us.

"Did - Did he read it?" she asked, breathlessly.

"He said he couldn't bring himself to. Am I in this book, love?"

She brought the book to her lap as her forehead came to rest on my neck. I felt her smile against my shoulder and she said, "Of course. You were the one who inspired me."

"Tell me more," I teased as I held her tighter.

"Since you first walked into the audience chamber in the stronghold, memories have been flooding my mind. I can't explain it other than to say just the sight of you has opened something inside me. I didn't think about you once since I've changed but just the sight of you - Edward, I can't believe I forgot you."

"It wasn't your fault, love. You remember me now and that is all that matters. How did I inspire you?"

"When I say I remember everything about our time together I'm being truthful. From our meeting at the New Year's party to my seeing you outside my window that evening - I remember it all. Every single moment I spent in your company had came back to me." Her hand caressed the leather cover of the journal. "I started this a few days after we met. I just knew we would be married sometime in the future. It wasn't a question, we just would be.

"I suppose I was inspired by your suit that night. I drew this first because of how you looked in that suit." She opened the book with ease, it seemed to open almost on its own to the correct page.

The page showed a drawing on a man in a formal suit, circa 1918. It looked much like the suit I wore to the New Year's party. The only additions were a top hat, cane and spats. "What colors are the cravat?"

"Navy blue and ivory. My dress was going to be ivory with antique lace inserts in the sleeves and the skirt."

"Where is it? I want to see it," I insisted, reaching for the book.

"No! You can't see it. It's bad luck"

"Love, I think we've had the lion's share of bad luck over the last nine years. There's nothing but good luck coming our way now."

I felt her head move and her lips touch my jaw. "I still don't want you to see it."

"All right, I won't look. So this book has everything you saw for your wedding?"

"Flowers, colors, food, cake, music for _our_ wedding."

"Music? What kind of music?"

"Your favorite, jazz."

"That's amazing. You thought of everything."

"It was all I could think about after we spent time together. I didn't know my father noticed how often I looked at it."

"Well, he is a police officer. They are known for their observational skills. Why didn't you know he gave me this?" I asked touching the book.

"It must have been when I saw Susan coming up the walk. I was so curious about her I didn't hear what was happening inside."

We sat in comfortable silence for a number of minutes, neither of us speaking or moving. It was quite a solace to not hear her thinking even though it frustrated me to no end. There were a few whispers of thought from Carlisle and Esme but they seemed far away and muffled. I felt relaxed for the first time in many years. It was almost a shame to break this peaceful respite.

"I want to give you something," I whispered as I pulled a small velvet bag from my pocket.

She looked up and smiled. It was as I remembered - her smiles were always so sweet and lit up her face. She took the small pouch and opened it quickly. She tipped it, dumping the contents into her hand. I took the pouch and she lifted the silver chain with one finger to see it. The large links were heavy and completely round and at the bottom hung a diamond heart.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful. Help me put it on."

After that was finished, I bent down and kissed the diamond heart that rested on her wrist. "Just know, from the moment I met you, you held my heart in your delicate hands. I realized it the day I met you, that my life was not my own any longer. I had been put on this planet just for you and only you and you are the same for me. We will never be parted again. Do you think you can handle being with me for the rest of our existence?"

She kissed my jaw then snuggled into me. "I think I can handle that."

"Good, because I'm not letting you go for a very long time."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my Edward," she said as she straddled my body. Her smile had turned mischievous and I was suddenly pleased that we didn't need to rest or sleep.

Since my change I loathed the long sleepless nights, more so since Esme had joined us, because I spent them alone. Even when I hunted at night they seemed to last far too long.

Now, I reveled in my love's kisses, nips, and licks. enjoying not just the touches she blessed me with but the feelings behind those touches. Those meant the world to me in every way, shape and form. Her kisses made my lips tingle, her hands made my skin burn and her sounds made my love soar. "I love you so much, Bella, and I always will," I murmured.

I felt her lips smile against my skin and heard, "As I love you, my dearest Edward."

She then nipped at my earlobe, moaning softly. My dead heart soared at the sound. Her kisses continued down my neck as her fingers began to unbutton my shirt. I wasn't sure what she had in mind to do to me but I was fine with that.

The only thing I knew for sure was that I was with the person I was meant to be with and we would have forever be just - be - with each other. We had so much time ahead of us.

**Epilogue**

January, 1950:

_I can't wait to see him. I know he'll be here soon. I can almost feel him coming closer. Soon, very soon, my mate will be here._

"Edward," said Carlisle, "what do you hear that has you so inattentive?"

"Sorry," I said as I shook my head to order my thoughts. "I keep hearing these thoughts - I'm not sure where they're coming from."

"What kind of thoughts?" he asked, suddenly very concerned.

We were hunting in a forest in the middle of Maine, hours from our home in Millinocket. It was the middle of winter, the sun was shining brightly, reflecting off the snow and us. We had each taken down a moose and we were walking, enjoying the warmth of the day.

"For the last few days I've heard these thoughts from a female, probably a vampire because they are very clear. You know I can hear our own kind clearer than humans. These thoughts come from nowhere, it seems. There is no one for miles but I heard this female thinking about meeting her mate and picturing a diner. I don't know where it is. It felt as is it was in a big city."

"Do you think this person means us harm? Could it be the Volturi?"

"No, to both questions. The thoughts hold no animosity, only happiness and - hope."

"What other things have you heard?"

"It began with darkness and loneliness, she was so alone. Her first thought was about this tall, blond male, her mate. She tries to feed from animals from time to time. She has been thinking of this mate for awhile, as if she - expects him to meet her in this diner."

His thoughts swirled around his head, most moving too fast for me to comprehend. He stopped walking as he began to mutter to himself. I shook my head at this. He became so lost in his head that the outside world disappeared._ Could she be gifted?_

That thought from Carlisle stopped me in my tracks. I turned back to him and said, "Gifted? How?"

He looked up, shocked I had spoken. "I'm not sure. How far is your range now? It's increased since your change."

"It has. It's hard to tell my range because I'm always with you and our mates. The range is farther because I'm so familiar with you, Esme, and Bella. No one is around for miles. It's not hunting season, hiking season is over because of the snow. We have heard no one, scented no one. This female could not be hiding from us.

"How do you think she's gifted?"

He shrugged as he began to walk. "Could be any number of things. She could be able to broadcast her thoughts over great distances, see things no one else can. I don't know, Edward. It could be something we can't even imagine. Let's go home. We can discuss this better at home and let our mates know what is happening. Let me know if you hear anything else."

I nodded as I started after him.

_Is that him? Yes! It's him. He looks so lost. I can help him with that. I'm the only one that can. He's inside so I'm going to walk up to him and say, _the thought cut off but not before I got a better look at the diner.

It was normal looking and working class casual. There was a counter along the back, several small tables and a row of booths along the front wall. In the female's thoughts I saw the same tall, blond male vampire she saw enter the diner and took a seat in a booth farthest from everyone else. I realized it was late at night and it was raining. I saw the female approach the male and he stood as she did, making ready to leave or his old manners made him stand. She was much shorter than the male, her head at the height of his chest.

Her thoughts came back, "_You've kept me waiting a long time." I looked up and into his red eyes. _

_He stopped moving as he seemed to digest what I had said. Suddenly, his wide mouth curled into a grin and he said, "My apologies, ma'am. I got here as soon as I could."_

_I reached my hand out and he took it, it felt perfect. He was finally here and he was mine. _

"Edward?" wondered Bella as I felt her hand slide into mine. "What did you hear?"

I explained what I had heard and seen through the female's eyes. My beautiful mate thought about everything I had shared with them about this female and her mate. She knew everything Carlisle and Esme knew and they could hear what we were discussing now.

"It seems she wants us to get to know them. Maybe they are coming here, to join us." She paused when she saw my expression. "No, Edward, think about it. It's as if she can see things happening. Maybe she saw us, our family, and wants to belong. You said yourself that she has tried feeding from animals and she has tried to help her mate in doing the same." She paused again as Carlisle and Esme entered the room, quickly. "Doesn't it seem that way to you?" she asked them.

I had never seen Carlisle's eyes so large and focused. The only question in his mind was - _Could she see the future?_ It swirled around and around. "Bella, do you really think she can see us?"

"Maybe not us all the time but it seems she knows things about us. Edward's ability, our feeding habits, where we are. She has to be relatively close for Edward to hear her. I don't think we should panic though. Edward has said that she doesn't want to harm us.

"All of the thoughts Edward has heard makes her look friendly and happy, especially with her mate. Have any of us met a vampire that was happy to just be themselves?" She grinned. "Except for us - since we found our mates."

"She's right but I think we all need to be watchful in the near future. We'll stay together while hunting. Perhaps it's a good thing that we haven't started jobs and school yet. We don't know these vampires or their motives. When we do, we'll deal with whatever comes."

We all agreed and went about our day.

Bella did pull me aside and asked, "Do you want me to shield you?"

I smiled loving her want to protect me. "No, love. I'm starting to enjoy hearing from this female. It's very easy to listen to her. Her mind is very open and honest. I imagine it's what your mind would feel like, if I could hear it."

She smiled her sweet smile. "You know I'm trying to bring it down and extend it to shield many others."

"I know, love. There's no rush." I leaned down and put my lips close to her ear. Whispering, I wondered, "What do you want to do now?"

Her smile grew and she pulled me into our room, ripping off my clothes as we went.

After Carlisle's decision to stay together, we did just that. We hunted together and stayed together in the house, each doing our own things: Carlisle reading his medical journals, new ones came in the mail every other week; Esme drew up plans for houses in her dreams and renovations to our current homes; Bella and I spent most of our time together, listening to the music I had collected over the years.

She seemed fascinated to learn about my love of music and shared her own feelings about everything we listened to.

Over the years we have been together I've found that Bella really enjoyed popular music. This pleased me because what I heard in it was beats I heard in Jazz and The Blues from the 1920s. The only other music Bella enjoyed was my piano playing, anything I played she loved.

I was able to surprise her with her own composition in 1933. It was a variation of her song from 1918. She heard me playing Esme's song one day and wondered how she could be represented. I just smiled and continued to play. She was so happy to hear her song, she dragged me upstairs and we didn't leave our room for a week. Of course, I didn't complain once.

_That same year, Bella and I were walking home one evening when we heard a commotion. It was a well-to-do neighborhood so we were quite perplexed. I heard a woman's frantic thoughts and ghosted to the sight, Bella close behind me. We found a human woman, possibly 18 years old, surrounded by five men, three younger and two older, maybe mid 40s. I balked one of the older man's thoughts, he egged on one of the younger men, named Royce King, to attack his fiancee, one Rosalie Hale. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air. The men's thoughts were ugly and I had killed humans for thinking such things. I couldn't let these things happen to this young woman. She had her whole life ahead of her._

_Bella and I moved quickly, we agreed to not kill them. It was obvious that the one man was the instigator, the others were just going along with the crowd. Bella and I took the three other men away from the scene, knocking them out and left them in an alley blocks away. They would wake up with a hangover and nothing more. When we returned to the scene, the instigator and Royce were looking for their buddies but not letting Rosalie go. _

_Bella fixed that by going right up to Royce and pulling his hands from Rosalie's arms. I could tell the man was using all us strength to resist but my Bella was stronger. I held the older man at bay until Bella left with Rosalie explaining she would help her get home quickly and safely. I was going to have a long talk with these two "gentlemen", I hated to call them that._

_I may have broken a few bones and scared them by repeating their thoughts back to them. After they realized I would not let them go without a promise to never try this again I also let them know I would "hear", touching my temple, them and stop them from ever hurting another woman ever again. I may have let it slip that I had killed individuals because they had thoughts of harming women in the past and human law enforcement never knew it was me. I believed my words were enough to change Royce's mind but the other man, Rodney was dubious. That was the reason I had broken bones, just his arm, in two places. I helped him to the hospital, quickly._

_We were happy to hear the engagement of Rosalie Hale and Royce King was over. In the paper Miss Hale said she was blinded by the idea of a wedding to the Royce King and realized she needed to marry for love and not prestige. I did keep my eye on Rodney, even letting him see me every so often to make sure he didn't harm any other women. _

It was March and on our weekly hunting trip, we stayed close but had to spread out to find prey. Bella and I stayed close, as did Carlisle and Esme. We were all within seconds of each other. I could hear Carlisle and Esme's thoughts and Bella was always within sight.

The thoughts from the female vampire didn't go away. One would pop into my head each and every day. The male's thoughts weren't as strong as the female's but every so often one would show itself. Most of his thoughts revolved around the female, as they should, but the one thing they all had in common was something he never thought he would have: Hope.

This male had had a long and bleak existence before he found his mate. His thoughts swirled around an immortal by the name of Maria. Carlisle had not heard of her but he had stayed in the northern part of the United States. He said there were many covens in the south.

During this hunting trip, we had just found a herd of deer, when I heard the male's tentative thoughts. _Are you sure they won't be angry with us just showing up, darlin'? We should be careful. We don't know these people. _

I put my hand out and touched Bella's shoulder. She tensed as she turned to me. "What?" she mouthed. I put my right index finger to my ear and she nodded. "Carlisle?" she mouthed. I nodded and we took off in their direction.

We reached them moments later and Bella told them I could hear our visitors in hushed whispers. My family concentrated on me, waiting for me to say something.

The male's thoughts were gone and I heard no reply from the female but I had the distinct impression that they were close by. "They're close. How should we do this?" I whispered.

"Where are they coming from?" he returned, just as softly.

"Not sure. The female is being very quiet." We stood in a circle, our backs to one another. Carlisle was right behind me with Esme to my left and Bella to my right. "If she would think something I might be able to tell."

_We're coming from the south,_ she thought. At the same time I heard the thought I felt calm and relaxed. The others sighed. They must have felt the same wave of calm come over them. Their thoughts were just as calm but curious at the same time.

I took Bella's hand and moved to stand facing south. "They're coming from the south."

"Should I shield us?" Bella asked.

"Your shield may not stop their abilities - whatever they are. Let's just wait and see."

The others nodded. We now stood in a line - Esme on Carlisle's right, Bella on his left with me beside her. It had been a sunny day but the sun was setting, causing the clearing we were in to glow from shafts of light breaking through the branches.

Our eyes watched for any sign of two people moving through the forest but we wouldn't see any. They had to be vampires so they would move with no leaf movement or twig snap.

Finally they came through the trees, hand in hand. The tall, blond male was familiar to me. He walked slowly and kept pace with his shorter companion. He was wearing woolen uniform pants and a loose fitted shirt that used to be white. He seemed a bit bedraggled and reminded me of the few nomads I had came across. His boots and the clothes were well taken care of but appeared very old. I had the feeling this male had not been a newborn in many years. His red eyes were a deep burgundy.

The female was, as I had already seen, short - maybe just under 5 ft. tall. Her dark hair was short and framed her elfin features quite nicely. Her eyes seemed to be a mix of red and golden brown, as if she had started feeding on animals again. Her clothes were simple: a pair of hiking boots, sturdy trousers and a chambray shirt, which were a little big on her.

I focused on her face and saw that she wore a large smile that showed in her eyes. I believe if she wasn't holding the male's hand she would be bouncing in place.

A beam of bright sunlight broke through the branches and fell on the male's forearms, which were not covered by his shirt, reflecting the sunlight. Under the reflection were - scars - many uniform half moon shaped scars. The only thing that could scar us were others of our kind. This male was a fighter and he was a good fighter.

_Battle scars, covering his forearms,_ Carlisle thought as he hissed softly. _How many more are on his skin? He should not be allowed to stay._

I growled at Carlisle's thoughts and tensed up a bit at his revelation. He would not hurt my mate. I didn't care what I had to do.

"Please, listen to me," the female said taking a few steps toward us. "My name is Alice and don't ask for more because I don't remember anymore. I can see the future but only after someone has made a decision about something. When I first opened my eyes after my change, I saw Jasper and knew he was my mate. I saw how and when I would meet him. Then I saw Carlisle and Edward, then Esme -" She paused. "I was so happy when you found her again. You were meant to be together."

"When were you turned, Alice?" asked Esme.

"In 1920. After I saw my mate I saw you and Carlisle together. I just knew it would happen. I was just as happy when I saw you find Bella again, Edward. I saw what had happened to her in 1925. I wish I could have helped. It was the wrong time for me to find you."

As she spoke I saw what she had seen when Bella was taken from Chicago. Demetri was the one to take Bella. They went to Italy in an airplane. I saw Bella crying in the audience chamber of the Volturi stronghold, Aro holding her hand and seeing nothing. Aro biting her and changing her. I had wondered who had changed her. My arm snaked around Bella's waist as she looked at me, curious and worried. I shook my head as the male spoke up.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I was changed in 1863 by an immortal named Maria after taking a group of women and children from Galveston to Houston. When she realized I had a talent she used me to train her fighters to wage war against other immortals in the South. I trained them and also kept them in line, so they didn't fight among themselves."

"What's your talent?" asked Carlisle.

"I can read and influence other's emotions."

"Why are you here?" I asked, trying and failing to keep the growl from my voice.

As soon as I spoke another wave of calm rolled over us.

"We mean you no harm," began Alice. "As soon as I saw your coven I knew we should be a part of it. I felt as if we belonged with you." She paused, wringing her hands. "That's the only way I can explain it."

Her eyes took on a far away look and I could see everything she saw. It was quick flashes of scenes: All six of us moving into another into a larger house, Alice and I spending time together, Alice and Bella shopping together, Jasper, Carlisle and I hunting together, Jasper struggling to feed only from animals, Jasper protecting Bella from - something - I couldn't see.

"Wait," I started, "what was that? Who was threatening Bella?"

Alice shook her head but didn't speak. She seemed surprised I could follow her vision as it happened. Jasper was staring intently at Alice. His thoughts showed how much he wanted to be me, so he could share Alice's ability with her. He was also pushing support and love out to his Alice.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked. He didn't direct it to either of us.

"Us, all six of us, living our lives together: hunting, shopping, Jasper protecting Bella from something," I replied. I turned to Alice, "You can't see anything else about that?"

She shook her head as Jasper placed an arm around her shoulders and curled her into his body. "I'm sorry. It's blurry. Usually that means it's far into the future and may not come to pass or we haven't met all the players yet. When we do, I'll have the vision again and in greater detail."

"Or do you mean you haven't met all the players but we might have?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "I don't know who it could be. I will keep watch but if it's far into the future it could be decades before I see it again. I don't want anything to happen to Bella either. I already feel as if she's my sister."

No one moved or spoke for a few minutes, until Bella broke from our line and embraced Alice, strongly. She pulled away and said, "You've watched us for a long time, haven't you?" Alice nodded. "You needed the perfect time to approach us. When you saw this exact moment you knew. That vision was something new though, something you didn't expect."

"I never expect them. They just come, always have."

Bella looked up at Jasper who still had an arm around Alice. "They have my vote to stay. They would be a perfect addition to our family."

"We'll need a new house," Esme said. "I know the perfect one."

Her thoughts showed it to me and it was the one in Alice's vision, the one we were moving into. I looked at Alice and smiled. She returned it as she thought about the vision of the house. I nodded shortly. Alice's smile grew as I heard Carlisle's thought a moment before he spoke:

"Well, it looks as if we have two new family members. After we get settled into our new home we'll figure everything else out. Welcome, Alice and Jasper to your family. We'll help each other through this." He came forward and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Esme rushed forward and embraced Alice as Bella had. My mother figure always wanted a large family and it looked as if she finally got her wish.

Carlisle was much the same. He seemed to thrive being around others. I had noticed this after he had changed me. He taught me everything I needed to know to survive, including company, something he had lacked for many years.

Bella, having been an only child, felt she missed so much not having a sibling. She seemed to glow as she stood with Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Her hand reached out to me, I took it without much thought.

I felt a kinship with Alice, having an ability such as ours, could be overwhelming. We both found another to ease us. I had my Bella and it seemed as if I got the better deal since she could shield me from others. Jasper did seem to ease Alice, just his presence calmed her. It had nothing to do with his ability.

It seemed as our family grew we became quite powerful. A mind reader, a shield, an empath and a seer, what a powerful combination. Only the Volturi could have a problem with us. We knew how to evade them and still live our lives. Knowing the Volturi as we did it could be decades before they would know or care about us. We could handle that. I knew we could.

THE END

147


End file.
